Dragon Scales: Lux Aeterna Drabbles
by Zelha
Summary: Drabbles y oneshots basados en los Diarios de Chloe, Alexiel, Padma y Zelha. Varios ratings.
1. First Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no es mío, pero si lo fuera... bua-ja-ja-ja.

Esta es mi respuesta al drabble Mentiras, de Hyuuga Temari. :-P**  
**

**First Christmas**

- Y yo que pensé que ese concepto no era válido para nosotros -la voz de Chloe se dejó colar con sorna por mi Cosmo-. Total, esa es una festividad insulsa de un Dios más insulso todavía.

- Que no te escuche el Pato, porque se ofende de seguro -respondí mientras me estiraba-. Además,. ¿qué más cuentan unas fiestas que podemos usar normalmente?

- Si es de tu gusto... pero no me inmiscuyas más de lo necesario.

Y con esto, la voz cósmica de mi amiga se desvaneció. Tenía razón, al decir que la navidad no era para nosotros. Pero no podía evitarlo. Después de mis años en la selva, donde cabía una ilusión de montañas nevadas y un hombre gordo en traje rojo, gracias a Sir Drake, pude reír y comprender lo bonito de una ilusión, una esperanza.

Por eso, quería darles un detalle a mis más cercanos, sólo porque me daba la gana.

Bajé a Rodorio silbando una canción. Era nada más ni nada menos que el _Jingle Bells_, pues me había contagiado del humor de la época, así nuestra locación en el planeta aún brillaba el sol inclementemente y el calor sólo había disminuido un poco.

Pero por las noches, una brisa fría hacía que me arrebujara en la cobija, dominando a duras penas las ganas de calentar mi cuerpo con mi energía. La brisa sobretodo se sentía en las alturas del Décimo Templo, por lo que no pude por menos que estremecerme al pensar que el Santo de Hielo era el vecino del piso de arriba. Maldito frío.

Los aldeanos estaban contentos, yendo de un lado a otro con una enorme cantidad de cosas a cuestas, mientras sonreían y hablaban con todo el mundo. Me tardé unas horas consiguiendo lo que necesitaba, pero al final del día había pillado todo lo que necesitaba.

Regresé al Santuario a tiempo de ver la puesta de sol en las escalinatas de Aries. Una presencia a mis espaldas me hizo darme la vuelta, para ofrecerle una sonrisa al recién llegado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En Rodorio, comprando algunas cosillas -respondí sacándole la lengua, para luego recordar-. ¿Me prestas unas tijeras? Las voy a necesitar...

Mu alzó uno de sus lunares, interrogante, pero al ver que yo no le decía más nada suspiró quedamente y fue a buscar el objeto que yo le pedía. Al entregármelo, fue recompensado por un beso en la mejilla.

- _Thank you, my lovely elf_! -dije a la vez que emprendía la carrera hacia la parte de atrás del Templo, hacia Tauro. Pude sentir su sonrisa a mis espaldas, haciéndome soltar una risita.

Esa noche, una sombra se deslizó por varios Templos, dejando un paquetito en cada altar de Armadura. La mañana de ese veinticinco de diciembre, sorprendió a varios Santos sonriendo mientras miraban esos presentes que una mano invisible les había dejado.

Mu recibió un nuevo _ribbon_ para atarse el cabello.

Aldebarán recibió una nueva camiseta, habiéndosele roto la última en un entrenamiento.

Saga recibió un cinturón grabado con símbolos que ni él mismo pudo entender.

Chloe recibió unas botas militares de cuero negras.

Padma recibió un rosario de cuentas nácar con remates de color violeta.

Shura recibió unos guantes de piel de gamuza verdes oscuros.

No importaba que no celebráramos la navidad; de hecho, Chloe siempre tuvo razón en decir que ese Dios no era el nuestro. Pero a mí me gustaba la época porque podía hacer lo que acababa de hacer con mi familia de la Selva, para luego verles vestidos con las prendas que les había hecho, así les quedasen bien o no. Sir Drake se veía espectacularmente ridículo con una corbata de pajarita color rosa que le había regalado, pero no por eso se abstuvo de ponérsela.

Y todo eso, decía, era para ver mi sonrisa satisfecha al verle usándola.

También había enviado tres obsequios a Asgard. Con suerte, Alexiel, Aleisha y Kanon los recibirían, aunque no se explicaran de quién provenían. Una bufanda roja para Blancanieves, unos guantes azules para Kanon y unos mitones para Aleisha, porque seguro ella los necesitaba más. No me importaba el crédito, sólo me importaba arrancarles una sonrisa, por más leve que fuese, con tal de que fuese auténtica.

Porque para mí, la navidad era eso, _sonrisas_.

El afecto se daba todos los días del año. El amor, cuando naciese. Pero las sonrisas, las verdaderas, las auténticas sonrisas, se daban sólo cuando la persona era realmente tocada en el corazón.

Supe que mi misión se había cumplido al entrar al comedor, al ver a Mu usando la liga, Aldebarán usando la camiseta (aunque le venía algo apretada), Chloe con las botas, Padma con el rosario entrelazado en su antebrazo y Saga con el cinturón.

En el fondo ellos sabían que había sido yo, pero de seguro Aldebarán y Shura les habían comentado esa extraña costumbre decembrina mía y optaron por seguirme el juego.

Me senté junto a Shura, observando al bajar la mirada que cargaba los guantes en el cinto de su pantalón. Hice la danza de la victoria mentalmente y comencé a comer, no sin darme cuenta que muchos intercambiaban miradas exasperadas, pero las sonrisas que traían eran _de verdad_.

Para ser su primera navidad, estaba segura que habían tenido un momento feliz.

---------

Esto debí haberlo subido en navidad, pero me dio hueva, heheh. ¡Saludos!


	2. Threads of Destiny

**Disclaimer: **No son míos, yo ni tengo playstation... -llora-.**  
**

**Threads of Destiny**

- Y ése fue el decimosegundo trabajo de Hércules. Luego de que Euristeo viese ese perro infernal tan feo, con tres cabezas babeantes y echando humo por las narices, no le quedó otra que dar por terminados los trabajos.

- Pero a todo eso,. ¿ninguno de los Dioses le ayudó?. ¿Lo dejaron a merced de los designios de Hera y la maldad de Euristeo? Eso no es justo...

- Zelha, deja que Aldebarán termine la historia -dijo Sir Drake, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de la taza de café.

- ¡Pero es que no puede ser! En otros cuentos Atenea ayuda a los héroes... ¡Ulises fue su favorito en la Guerra de Troya!. ¿Por qué no ayudar a Hércules en sus trabajos, dándole consejo o algo?

- Athena no podía intervenir, suficientes problemas había tenido con otros Dioses (recuerda que el mismo Hefesto la pretendía) para intervenir... además, ella favorecía a los mortales, no tanto ya a los semidioses.

- ¿Semidioses? -preguntó la niña, parpadeando-. ¿Hércules era un semidios?. ¿Y entonces por qué no sacó a Euristeo del trono si era tan poderoso?

Aldebarán rió sonoramente, sosteniendo a la pequeña en sus rodillas mientras Sir Drake contenía su diversión bajando los ojos nuevamente al periódico.

- No era tan fácil, _garotinha_, Hércules realmente no quería presentar más problemas de los que ya tenía, además, si atentaba contra Euristeo probablemente Hera se hubiese vengado de la peor manera...

- Qué Diosa tan jodida...

- Zel, las malas palabras.

- _Owww_, Papá,. ¡pero si es verdad! Qué carácter para descargarlo contra un mortal... bueno, semidios, pero mortal _anyway_...

- Eso no quiere decir que puedes expresarte con ese lenguaje tan feo. Discúlpate.

Aldebarán sonrió ante el puchero que hizo la niña ante el regaño del médico.

- Lo siento, Aldebarán...

- No te preocupes, pequeña. Athena de hecho recompensó sus esfuerzos luego, cuando lo sacó de la pira donde se pretendía inmolar. Lo llevó con ella al Olimpo, donde fue recibido como un Hijo de Zeus. Hera ya no lo molestó más, y pudo por fin obtener paz.

- Oh... pobre Hércules... sufrió mucho,. ¿verdad?

- Sí que lo hizo, pero luego obtuvo una recompensa. ¿Por qué, no te parece justo?

- No... después de esos ataques de locura, nadie lo entendió...

- A ver, peque,. ¿y qué hubieses hecho tú?

- No sé... -la niña apretó una mano sobre su boca, pensativa. Era una chiquilla bastante inquieta, pero cuando Aldebarán se sentaba al borde de la fuente, se convertía en una oyente insaciable de las infinitas historias que él tenía para contar. Su favorita era la de la Guerra de Troya, por lo que Sir Drake no perdió mucho tiempo para conseguirle una copia de La Ilíada antes de llegar a la frontera, esperando que ella le tomase más esfuerzo a sus lecciones con ese aliciente.

Aldebarán leyó el libro para ella en varias semanas, con muchas interrupciones por parte de la niña, quien pedía explicación de cuanta cosa aparecía en el texto. Comparó a Ayax Telamonio con el propio Aldebarán, lo que causó risas por parte del Santo de Tauro y en varios que tomaron la costumbre de escuchar el relato, mientras él se hallaba sentado junto a la fuente que marcaba el centro del Campamento Turpial, con Zelha en las piernas y el libro entre sus grandes dedos.

La niña adoraba el personaje de Ulises; lloró tiernamente cuando Aldebarán le contó parte de sus desventuras en el nuevo libro que le había traído Olga, La Odisea. Pronto, su carácter siempre dicharachero se fue retrayendo, mostrando a una pequeña callada y pensativa.

Aldebarán, informado de esto, salió a buscarla en la Selva, encontrándola junto al gran pozo que se hacía bajo el Salto Ángel. La niña estaba jugando con Cakere, la hija del Cacique local y un buen amigo del propio Santo de Tauro. Cakere le susurró algo a su amiga, desapareciendo entre los árboles seguidamente.

El Taurino se acercó a la pequeña, quien removía lodo con un palito con expresión triste.

- _Garotinha_,. ¿qué te pasa?. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Zelha parpadeó y alzó la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño, Aldebarán... -respondió al cabo de un rato-. Soñé con una mujer que sostenía una estatua en las manos...

El aludido abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada. La niña continuó.

- Era una mujer muy bella, con los cabellos larguísimos... luego me habló, diciéndome que pronto tendría que decidir el camino que tomaría para mi vida... no sé por qué, pero sentí algo cuando ella me habló, como... si debiese ir con ella...

Aldebarán asintió, observando que alrededor de la pequeña se había comenzado a formar una levísima estela de vapor, muy parecida a lo que se ve a lo lejos en el camino cuando el sol está en lo alto del cielo.

- Después de eso me desperté... estuve caminando por el Campamento, hasta que me subí al techo de la casa de Papá Doktor y vi dos zamuros sobrevolando la Selva -alzó la mirada nuevamente-. Aldebarán,. ¿qué significa todo eso? Siento como si tuviese que irme de aquí, a un sitio que no conozco...

El Santo de Tauro respiró profundo y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas.

- Dime una cosa, Zelha -sólo la llamaba por su nombre cuando la regañaba o le decía algo muy en serio, por lo que la niña se inclinó hacia delante, pendiente de sus palabras-. ¿Qué sentiste cuando esa mujer te habló? Fue... ¿como algo mágico, un sueño bonito? O tal vez... ¿como cuando te apuras para llegar con Ingrid cuando ella te da las lecciones?

- Mmm... era como un apuro, como si tuviese que ir con ella a donde ella quisiera llevarme... era como cuando Athena fue a buscar a Hércules para llevárselo al Olimpo, como cuando corro con Cakere por la Selva, escapándonos de las bromas de Moti y de sus primos...

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste darle aquel puñetazo al tepui?. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que habías visto una luz alrededor de mi cuerpo?

- Me dijiste que era tu... ¿energía?

- Así es... mi Cosmo, el que me levanta cuando estoy más cansado. El que me dirige cuando no puedo ver. El que me ayuda a seguir el camino que debo tomar para cumplir con mi deber. Mi Cosmo es mi vida, y el lazo que me ata a mi Diosa.

Zelha parpadeó, mirándole fijamente. Era la primera vez que Aldebarán le hablaba de su verdadera vida, no la que vivía en el Mato Grosso, ayudando a construir el hospital de la frontera brasileña. Esta era la faceta que Aldebarán siempre había evitado, diciéndole que era muy pequeña para saber esas cosas y contentándola con una cosquilla y una historia.

- ¿Tu...Diosa?

- Sí, peque. Fui llamado por Athena cuando era un niño, y ahora soy uno de sus Santos.

- ¿Santo?. ¿Así como los Santos que están en la Iglesia de Casuarito?

- No, mi niña. Un Santo de Athena es un guerrero a su servicio, el cual protegerá su Visión de cualquier enemigo que atente contra la Tierra. ¿Entiendes esto, Zelha? Yo no soy un humano de los que llamarían normal, nunca lo fui. Mi estatura y complexión me granjearon la simpatía de la Diosa, quien me llamó a su lado... y ahora soy el Santo Dorado de Tauro.

El vapor que era emanado por la chica había cesado hacía un rato, pero Aldebarán advirtió que volvía a aparecer. Era su oportunidad.

Extendió las manos hacia la niña, invitándola a abrazarle.

- Ven acá, hija, quiero enseñarte algo.

Zelha dudó por un momento, para luego apretarse contra él instintivamente. El hombrón se levantó fácilmente, llevando a la niña entre el follaje, caminando con grandes pasos pero sin apresurarse.

- Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, hubo un Concilio entre los Dioses Olímpicos para arreglar una forma de que todos ellos pudiesen tener su parte del mundo de los mortales. Zeus, como Dios Padre de todos los Dioses, se quedó con el cielo; Poseidón, obtuvo el poder por sobre todos los ríos, mares y océanos del mundo; Hades, por otra parte, dominaría el Inframundo, el Reino de los Muertos. Sólo quedaba la Tierra, el hogar de los mortales.

Sabía que la niña no perdía detalle, aunque no viese su cara. La cabeza de Zelha se hallaba apoyada en su hombro, mientras sus bracitos se aferraban a la floja camisa que vestía el Santo.

- Zeus, en su gran sabiduría, tuvo el acierto de entregarle la Tierra a Athena, para que la protegiese. Esto suscitó una serie de discordias entre los mismos Dioses, a lo cual Zeus, para calmar los ánimos, no tuvo más remedio que implementar unos ciclos de Guerras Sagradas, donde los Dioses batallarían por el dominio de la Tierra. Athena consideraba a los mortales como dignos de vivir sus vidas tranquilamente, pero Ares, Poseidón, Hades y otros Dioses no estaban de acuerdo. Por eso, y por la ambición desmedida de los Dioses, Athena pidió ayuda a los mismos humanos que sentía que debía proteger.

Zelha asintió mientras suspiraba profundamente. Aldebarán se imaginó que era demasiada información para la pequeña, por lo que calló un rato, caminando en silencio.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? -preguntó la chiquilla, enderezándose en su brazo y mirándolo con esos ojos dorados-. ¿Qué hizo Athena?

- Athena es la Diosa de las Guerras Justas y la que lleva la Égida -sonrió Aldebarán, llegando al descampado que buscaba hacía unas horas de caminata-. Ella y sus guerreros se las arreglaron para derrotar una y otra vez a los que atentaban contra este mundo. Hubo ocasiones en que eso no fue suficiente y que la destrucción convertía tierras como ésta, fértil y llena de vegetación, en un desierto estéril y sin esperanza. Por eso es que Ella trató de que las batallas fuesen en lugares donde nadie estuviese en peligro, aunque siempre hubo pérdidas qué lamentar, como en toda Guerra.

- ¿Y tú... eres uno de esos guerreros?

- Así es, pequeña... -respondió él, convocando su Cosmo para que ella lo viese. Zelha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al sentir esa cálida energía rodearla por completo, envolviéndola en un haz de luz cegadora.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, pensó que estaba volando.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrando una enorme alfombra verde a sus pies. Aspiró ruidosamente por la sorpresa, mientras Aldebarán la sostenía firmemente.

- ¿Ves esta inmensidad, esta belleza? Esta es una de las razones por las cuales Athena lucha por la humanidad. Vida, pequeña, amor y vida. Esta enorme catarata es una de las maravillas naturales más hermosas de este mundo, y a la vez está llena de vida... ¿sientes cómo toda esta zona vibra con la caída del agua? Si el Churún Merú no existiese, esto sería un erial...

La chiquilla se removió inquieta en sus brazos, frunciendo el delicado ceño profundamente.

- ¡No quiero!. ¡Esto es muy hermoso para verlo morir!. ¡Quiero que esto siga existiendo para siempre!

- ¿Y qué harás para lograrlo? Eres sólo una pequeña niña, no tienes ni seis años. ¿Qué podría hacer una chiquilla como tú para proteger esta inmensidad?

- ¡Quiero ser como tú, Aldebarán!. ¡Quiero ayudar!. ¡Quiero proteger esto, este mundo, de todo mal!

Conforme la niña exclamaba sus votos inconscientemente, el vapor que antes había observado el Santo se hizo presente nuevamente, tomando una forma, tomando un color, tomando consistencia.

La pequeña al fin había despertado ese Cosmo, que había sentido yacer dentro de ella, adormecido, esperando el llamado de cualquier Dios.

Y esa Diosa había sido Athena. Aldebarán dio gracias fervientemente por ello.

- ¿Y quién te podría guiar en eso?

- ¡¡Athena!!

El Cosmo de la niña por fin tomó un color y una figura definida apareció a sus espaldas. Aldebarán sonrió ampliamente, tendría que llamar a otro Santo pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que esta niña, una inocente pequeña de la Selva, sería una de los candidatos a Santo. La ayudaría en lo que pudiese, aunque dudaba que ese hombre permitiese algún tipo de ayuda. Ambos eran tan cabezas duras como sus signos.

- Grítaselo al mundo, _garotinha_. ¡Grítale al cielo que serás una de las Santas de la Diosa!

- ¡¡SERÉ UNA SANTA DE ATHENA!!

La luz sobre el Salto refulgió sutilmente, con un tenue brillo plateado que fue recibido por la luna, la cual acababa de salir.

Aldebarán no podía estar más orgulloso de esa pequeña que había encontrado en ese Campamento olvidado. Su potencial dormido fue lo que le llamó la atención...

...Y no se equivocó.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	3. Bystanders

**Disclaimer: **Si fueran míos... -expresión soñadora-.**  
**

**Bystanders**

Había hecho bastante frío la noche anterior. Parecía que el invierno pronto caería en esa parte de la cordillera de Los Pirineos, por lo que tomé nota mental de preguntarle a mi Maestro sobre la procuración de la ropa adecuada.

_Gah_, odio el frío. Y mucho más cuando tenía que usar esta condenada máscara que me despellejaba la piel de la cara con la baja temperatura.

El Maestro Shura se había mostrado más cortante que de costumbre, dado el caso que aún no me salía la técnica de Jumping Stone que me había venido enseñando desde hacía unos meses. El equilibrio lo era todo, decía, por lo que debía completar un ciclo completo de rutinas para encontrar el balance de mi cuerpo.

Por eso, me hallaba sobre este poste, aguantando las frías ráfagas del viento del norte, mientras mis manos sostenían mi cuerpo en una línea vertical perfecta.

Shura se encontraba abajo, observándome con ojos entrecerrados, a veces moviéndose de pronto para patear el poste, con la intención de hacerme perder el equilibrio. Después de caer en su trampa por dos veces, no tenía el más mínimo plan de dejarme joder de nuevo.

Habían pasado dos años, en los cuales había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada mientras Shura hablaba. Había cambiado su comportamiento en un vuelco, apenas llegamos a España. A mi tonta pregunta, respondió de la manera más _harsh_ posible que ya no podía ser más que mi Maestro, por lo que tenía que tratarme como una _estudiante_, no como una persona.

Después de más de tres horas, sentía los brazos entumecidos y los dedos adheridos al poste, mi humor era del color del cielo crepuscular y me estaba mordiendo la lengua para no gritar de dolor.

Estaba llegando a mi límite, eso lo sabía. Dentro de tres meses cumpliría los nueve años, edad en que Shura me dijo que su técnica más especial se había manifestado en él... por lo que me presionaba hasta llegar a mis capacidades, con la esperanza de que la técnica me bendijese a mí también.

No sentía el temblor de mis piernas. Shura descargó otra patada al poste, haciendo que el mecanismo automático que había desarrollado se activase, apretando los dedos sobre la madera y tensando todos los músculos, apretando las piernas en alto.

- Muy bien -dijo al fin-. Puedes bajar, pero de la manera que te dije.

_Piece of cake_, un salto de más de cinco metros donde lo más probable era que me rompiese algún hueso, la crisma o la cabeza.

_Dammit_.

Solté el aire de mis pulmones lentamente, mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo hacia delante, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte nublado. Porque el lindo poste, estaba enclavado prácticamente en el borde del risco, con una vista magnífica y un precipicio con fondo invisible. Quiere decir, que si me equivocaba en el mortal, había tortilla para la cena.

Concentración, concentración...

Flexioné los brazos y salté... para aterrizar mal y resentirme las piernas, _las dos_. Caí de rodillas, no sin antes de maldecir en voz alta.

_Gah_.

- La próxima vez, enciende tu Cosmo para que calientes tu cuerpo y no te congeles mientras estás allá arriba -dijo Shura como de pasada-. Vamos, la noche está cerrada y la cabaña no está muy cerca que digamos.

Me levanté revisando el daño en mis piernas. Probablemente tendría que mirarlas más de cerca en la cabaña, pero por ahora no podía hacer mucho. _Limping_ detrás de Shura, miré hacia el negro cielo, donde las estrellas titilaban tranquilamente.

Abajo, el Valle de Ordesa se sumía en la oscuridad, mientras Shura nos guiaba como por instinto, esquivando piedras y baches. Ya le había visto hacer eso antes, preguntándome tontamente si es que podía ver en la oscuridad, como los gatos. Nada más lejos de la verdad, la habilidad de mi Maestro para andar por estos senderos de la Sierra no era más que ese sentimiento de hogar, de saberse en su sitio, que le permitía saber dónde estaba todo.

Probablemente pasaba lo mismo conmigo y los caminos de la Selva amazónica, pero no me detuve a pensar mucho en eso, ocupada como estaba de seguir a mi Maestro...

Para un carajo, porque di una vuelta donde no era y me encontré con la nada. Una oscuridad realmente profunda, por lo que me asusté y comencé a llamar a Shura a gritos.

Entonces lo vi.

Shura aparecía envuelto en un haz de luz dorada, que bañaba un área a su alrededor lo suficientemente grande como para que supiera por dónde tenía que ir, aún en la oscuridad.

- ¡Maestro! -exclamé, sin saber qué más decir. No era la primera vez que veía y sentía ese tipo de energía, pero era de una naturaleza tan distinta a la de Aldebarán que me estremecí, por su poder contenido.

- Zelha, enciende tu Cosmo. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Es tan natural para ti correr por los caminos de Las Tres Sorores con el Cosmo encendido como un faro, que aún no entiendo por qué no lo haces ahora.

La verdad era que no se me había ocurrido, pero no se lo quería decir. Bajé la cabeza, musitando una disculpa. Shura suspiró y me tomó de la mano, halándome hacia él, cuando solté una exclamación y me solté.

Mirando mis manos descarnadas y ateridas de frío, me eché a llorar. Mucho había aguantado en ese poste para completar el día con un regaño de Shura.

- Ah, quilla... -dijo él, exasperadamente-. Yo pensé que habías comprendido cuando te hice subir a ese poste. Ven acá, te llevaré de vuelta.

- No, Maestro Shura, no... yo puedo sola, en serio. Por favor, sólo guíeme hasta la cabaña que me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

Shura me miró fijamente por un momento, para luego dar media vuelta y emprender de nuevo el camino. Sabía que me estaba comportando como una malcriada tozuda, pero mi orgullo me impedía decir algo más.

Además, que también me impedía aceptar su ayuda con una cosa tan nimia.

Sorbiéndome las lágrimas y limpiándome la cara con las vendas de los antebrazos, seguí cuidadosamente sus pasos hasta nuestra cabaña, emplazada en una pequeña meseta del Pico Añisclo. La temperatura había descendido muchísimo, pero no sentía nada más que la energía de mi Maestro, quien parecía estar paseando de lo lento que caminaba.

Suspiré profundamente cuando él cerró la puerta de la cabaña detrás de nosotros, siendo bienvenidos por un animado fuego, seguramente encendido por el leñador que pasaba una temporada con nosotros, Sancho. Aunque el hombre no se encontraba en ese momento.

- Fue a Huesca a visitar a su familia -leyó Shura, de un papel sobre la mesa, para luego echarlo al fuego-. Muy bueno, así no preguntará tonterías si te ve así. Ve a bañarte, calentaré agua para reanimarte esas manos.

- No se preocupe, trataré de hacerlo yo sola.

- Tch, quilla, deja el acto de niña ruda y déjate hacer.

Suspiré de nuevo mientras obedecía. Encerrada en la habitación, me lavé mientras me recriminaba mi salida llorona por ese estúpido miedo que le tenía a la oscuridad.

Shura alivió mis heridas con un húmedo paño caliente y más de su energía. No habíamos pronunciado palabra desde que llegamos a la cabaña, por lo que el silencio pesaba en el ambiente.

Mi Maestro suspiró por enésima vez, finalizando el tratamiento y envolviendo mis piernas en un vendaje limpio y seco. Yo aún estaba molesta conmigo misma, por lo que incliné profundamente la cabeza para agradecerle, dando media vuelta para retirarme a mi habitación.

- Zelha -dijo él por fin-. Un error lo comete cualquiera. No dejes que eso te coma la cabeza o te volverás loca.

Lo miré un momento, descubriendo que su usual rostro cerrado y severo lucía una mirada de tristeza. Parpadeó... y esa mirada se desvaneció.

- Ve a dormir, quilla. Y agarra la cobija de mi cama, ya yo me las arreglaré.

Asentí obediente y me arrebujé en la caliente y pesada tela, para luego caer en el más profundo pero perturbador de los sueños.

- X -

Desperté al escuchar un quejido de la cama de al lado. Me levanté como un resorte, para darme cuenta que Shura parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Musitando palabras en un idioma que no comprendía, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras apretaba la sábana entre sus puños. Angustiada, le eché la cobija encima.

- _Shhh_... -susurré, tomándole la mano-. _Relax; everything's going to be alright_...

Shura suspiró y recuperó la calma gradualmente. Al levantarme para regresar a mi cama, me di cuenta que no llevaba puesta la máscara. Maldije entre dientes, agradeciendo que mi Maestro no despertara.

- X -

En cierto modo, era claro lo que Shura quería: que me desprendiese de las cosas materiales, de las emociones que atan y de los pensamientos que obnubilan el juicio, el sentido común y el objetivo a cumplir.

Observando distraídamente mis manos vendadas, apestando ligeramente a ungüento mentolado, me di cuenta que esto no hubiese pasado si me hubiera cubierto las manos, como acostumbraba hacer mi Maestro con las suyas. Recriminándome mentalmente por idiota, pegué la máscara a mi estómago, _wincing a bit_ por el contacto con el helado metal, para luego colocármela encima de la cara.

Siseé incómodamente. La frialdad de la máscara me ponía de mal humor.

Saliendo de la habitación, encontré a Shura levantándose de la mesa con un plato en las manos.

- Come -dijo sin preámbulo-. Hoy correremos por la montaña hasta Góriz. Recuerda mantener el balance y no caerte otra vez.

- Sí, Maestro.

Después del desayuno, me ajusté la máscara (cómo te odio, maldita) y lo seguí por la vereda hasta el camino principal, llamado por los aldeanos de los alrededores como "la Añisclera".

- ¿Estás lista? -preguntó-. Comienza a correr gradualmente. Tienes medio día para alcanzarme en Góriz. Mientras corres, quiero que pienses la respuesta a tres preguntas.

- ¿Cuáles preguntas? -reboté. Él me mostró una sonrisa torcida y sacudió la cabeza.

- _You are too curious for your own good_. ¿Por qué accediste a venir conmigo a un sitio donde a todas luces lo estás pasando mal¿Por qué quieres ser una Santa de Athena?. ¿Qué significa Athena para ti?

Shura observó que tomaba aire para responder, por lo que me interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

- No, quiero que me des una respuesta que te hayas pensado. Si me convences, continuaré entrenándote. Si no, te regresaré a la Selva. He allí tus órdenes.

Dicho esto, desapareció en menos de un parpadeo. Suspiré y miré a mi alrededor, notando que para llegar a Góriz, remontando por el Cañón de Ordesa, tenía que correr unas buenas cinco horas si quería llegar a la hora fijada por Shura. Comencé a correr.

Dando tumbos por la vereda, maldije en inglés y en alemán mientras afinaba mis pasos a las rocas sueltas que había por doquier, sujetándome la máscara con una mano para ampliar algo más mi campo de visión, sin mucho resultado.

- Gah!. ¡Maldita máscara! -solté, quitándomela finalmente. Las ráfagas heladas de los Pirineos mordieron mi piel, haciendo que me la cubriese con un brazo antes de poder intentar abrir los ojos.

Con un poco de suerte y algo de Cosmo..., pensé mientras metía la máscara a toda prisa entre mi espalda y el pantalón y comenzaba a correr de nuevo. Con el rostro libre, podía discernir mucho mejor el camino que tenía enfrente, dándome la oportunidad de esquivar los trozos de piedra que yacían en el camino.

Uno de los pasos de la Añisclera es uno llamado "la Vuelta de la Cabra", donde Shura me había contado que más de uno se había desbarrancado por dar un mal paso. Pero, como no tenía mucho tiempo qué perder, aceleré mi carrera confiando que no ocurriría nada... hasta que pisé el vacío por no girar convenientemente.

Solté un alarido mientras me agarraba de lo que podía, que resultó ser una saliente rocosa que parecía que no resistiría mi peso por mucho tiempo, por los levísimos deslizamientos que sentía. Mirando a mi alrededor desesperada, solté otra maldición mientras me balanceaba y me sujetaba del borde en un rápido movimiento. Trepé rápidamente, para luego pegarme a la pared mientras el borde terminaba de resquebrajarse y caía, sin más ruido.

_Dammit_!

_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_, resonó la severa voz de Shura en mi cabeza. Sacudí el rostro y me deslicé poco a poco hasta donde el camino se ensanchaba, para continuar y salir del paso de una buena vez.

¡Hago esto porque quiero!, pensé con terquedad. Ahora sé que estaba siendo porfiada, pero más pudo la furia y las ganas de demostrarle a Shura que sí, que sí podía, lo que me motivó a seguir con eso.

¡Hago esto porque se lo prometí a esa bella señora en mis sueños!

Me detuve, parpadeando mientras recordaba ese sueño que había tenido cuando estaba más pequeña. Una luz que lo bañaba todo, un rostro hermoso enmarcado por cabellos ensortijados, larguísimos, una bellísima estatua alada en una mano y un escudo enorme en la otra...

La mano de la mujer que sujetaba el escudo se extendió hacia mí, pronunciando esas palabras que me turbaron tanto que me desperté de ese sueño sudando frío.

"_Ven, Zelha¡ven conmigo y cumple tu Destino de salvar al mundo!"_

No pude decírselo a Aldebarán porque en ese momento no lo recordaba... pero ahora, un poco más grande, más conocedora de las hazañas de la Diosa, pude entenderlo.

Ella me llamaba a su lado. Athena, la Diosa de los Ojos Grises.

Parpadeé de nuevo saliendo de mi recuerdo, para mirar abajo y darme cuenta que estaba en el borde del precipicio.

Recordé entonces que mi intención era tomar la mano que Ella me tendía...

Frunciendo el ceño, decidida, di media vuelta y comencé a correr nuevamente, sintiendo apenas el suelo ceder bajo mis pies. Con unos cuantos saltos me puse a resguardo, para luego convocar mi energía, tanto para mantenerme en calor como para incrementar mi resistencia.

Vamos, Cosmo, tenemos algo que demostrarle al Maestro.

El cielo se nubló al poco rato, comenzando a caer un aguanieve que me empapó por completo, pero no me detuve, al contrario, continué corriendo por más que no encontraba agarre suficiente en los pies, por lo mojado y embarrado que se puso el camino.

Apreté los dientes y continué, continué, sin importarme que estuviera calada hasta los huesos, que el frío fuese más fuerte que el bajo nivel de Cosmo que tenía a flor de piel. Resbalando varias veces, aceleré... y casi voy a parar de nuevo al precipicio si no es porque se me ocurrió saltar en el último momento a una saliente.

Entonces pude verlo. El salto de la cabra, la Piedra Saltarina. Este era el principio básico de la técnica que había venido practicando por más tiempo de lo que hubiese querido.

Parándome de manos en el borde de la saliente, miré hacia abajo un momento para luego encender mi Cosmo a todo lo que daba.

- _Jumping Stone_!!!

Mis manos se llenaron de Cosmo mientras me elevaba hasta el camino superior, aterrizando torpemente, pero a salvo.

_Owned, bitch_!

Sonreí y me puse la máscara, maldiciéndola de nuevo, para luego reemprender mi carrera cuesta abajo hasta la plaza principal de Góriz, donde seguro Shura estaría dándole golpes al suelo con el pie y cruzado de brazos.

- X -

Sorprendentemente, lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas del café que estaba frente a la plaza, leyendo un libro y saboreando una taza de chocolate caliente. Fruncí levemente el ceño, pero me acerqué acomodándome la bufanda sobre la máscara, como él me había enseñado, para no despertar sospechas de los lugareños.

Shura alzó la vista y de paso las dos cejas, sorprendido. Dejando el café, se acercó a mí frunciendo el entrecejo como estaba tan acostumbrada a verle, sosteniendo el libro en una mano con un dedo entre sus páginas.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó sin más preámbulos. Yo alcé tres dedos envueltos en vendas sucias y llenas de tierra.

- Estoy aguantando este entrenamiento porque quiero, porque quiero cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Aldebarán. Quiero ser una Santa de Athena porque ella me llamó a su lado en sueños, y quise tomar su mano pero me desperté. Y respecto a tu última pregunta, Athena es... es...

Shura se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente.

- ¡¡Athena es mi Diosa!! -exclamé con vehemencia, sin importarme medio pepino que varias personas se volvieran hacia nosotros-. Aguantaré lo que sea, Maestro Shura, pero esto no lo hago por mí, sino por Ella, por la señora que me tendió su mano en mis sueños.

Shura suspiró profundamente y sonrió brevemente, descruzando los brazos y poniendo su mano derecha en mi cabeza.

- Si esa señora te dice que debes lanzarte por el barranco de Monte Perdido,. ¿lo harías?

- Sin duda alguna.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque creo en Ella!

- Hm. Y si Ella te dice que debes matar a tu mejor amigo,. ¿lo harías?

Titubeé dos segundos, para luego enderezarme.

- Si ese amigo está atentando contra Athena, lo haría sin lugar a dudas. Y dejaría de ser mi amigo.

Shura se quedó callado por un momento, para luego asentir cerrando los ojos.

- Muy bien, Zelha. Regresemos.

- Pero,. ¿qué pasó con lo que me dijisteis antes?

- No regresarás a la Selva, quilla. Pero a partir de este momento, cambiaremos las rutinas de entrenamiento... y algo me dice que esto va a ser bastante duro para ti.

- Pero... ¿por qué lo dice?. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Shura alzó el libro, dejándome ver su portada. El Arte de la Guerra, de Sun Tzu.

- Te voy a enseñar a pelear como se debe, Zelha. Serás una Guerrera de la Diosa, de eso puedes estar segura. Una Guerrera fiel y recta como una espada.

- ¿Una espada?

- Déjame contarte una vieja leyenda inglesa -comenzó, mientras nos alejábamos de la plaza-, es sobre un antiguo Rey medieval llamado Arturo al que le habían regalado una espada...

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	4. Faraway

**Disclaimer: **Si fueran míos, ese Cabrito ya estaría en manos de mi querida Cangreja.**  
**

**Faraway**

Y todo había llegado al punto de no retorno.

_Todo_.

Sus labios rozando mi piel como si su vida se fuese en ello, sus manos afirmadas en mis caderas mientras se empujaba más y más dentro de mí, haciéndome temblar como una hoja al azote del viento, sus susurros roncos elevándose por entre mis jadeos y gemidos; todo había llegado al punto de que no sabía dónde terminaba yo y dónde empezaba él.

Sus verdes ojos, nublados por el deseo, mirándome fijamente mientras yo no podía mantener abiertos los míos, presa de la creciente tensión, la marea me llevaba, me inundaba, me consumía...

Todo había llegado al punto del entendimiento del alma, no del cuerpo. Entendimiento de la esencia, no del ser. Explosión del sentimiento, no de la pasión.

Los temblores se hicieron más y más obvios, amenazando con destrozarme, con maniatarme y ofrecerme como sacrificio a los Dioses, con fundirme en un incandescente resplandor donde todo se resumía a la sensación húmeda de complexión blanca y cálida, de fulgor de estrellas, de candidez maliciosa extraída por el instinto.

Dedos que se entrecruzaron con los míos en el álgido punto, la máxima cumbre, labios que cubrieron los míos acallando el grito que se trancó en mi garganta. Lujuria, angustia, confianza, todo echado en un mismo recipiente donde él y yo funcionábamos rudamente intentando mantener en silencio nuestros movimientos, nuestras miradas, nuestras escapadas.

Debajo de las sombras de los pilares, él desnudaba su cuerpo y el mío con prisa casi violenta, casi enfadada, yo sabiendo que lo que se quitaba con la ropa era lo último de sus valores. Su sentido del deber, su fidelidad y el sentido del respeto a la amistad.

Pero en cuanto se deslizaba entre mis piernas y me embestía por todo lo que valía la vida, lo único que musitaba era mi nombre, todo lo que tocaba era mi cuerpo, mis cabellos, mi alma. Borrosos quedaban los recuerdos del pasado y del futuro, del ayer y del mañana; sólo importaba ese presente que respirábamos, que jadeábamos, mientras mis manos halaban sus cortos cabellos, verdes como la grama, y él halaba los míos furiosamente, intentando sacar el color sangre de las hebras, buscando la liberación final.

Y de mis labios se escapaba su nombre entrecortadamente, un siseo que delimitaba su acercamiento al clímax y un gruñido que moría y comenzaba mi nombre en un gemido en mi oído, ambos presionándonos contra el otro alargando esa efímera sensación de felicidad donde él y yo no éramos más que uno.

Lo que él no sabía, era que yo agonizaba cuando él se iba.

Lo que yo no sabía, era que él moría un poco más cuando yo me iba.

Y ambos sucumbíamos una vez más a la mentira y al delirio entre las sombras.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	5. Release

**Disclaimer: **I _dis_-claim.There.

**Release****: Back to Where We Belong **

_- _

_A Pollux Dioscuros_

-

Mucha gente pensaba que la muerte era, más que todo, un túnel oscuro con una luz al final, la cual marcaba el inicio de algún sitio donde las almas encontraban su reposo.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

La muerte era, básicamente, un paso a darse para luego ser envuelto en el olvido.

Después de nuestras muertes en el Castillo de Holstein, no supe más nada hasta el momento en que sentí el desespero de aquellos que intentaban hacer una vía por el Muro de los Lamentos. No era el único que lo sentía, de hecho. Todos los que habíamos muerto, todos los que flotábamos en esa inmensidad sin forma ni color, sentimos la frustración de los vivos. Los Santos vivos.

Luego, el resonar musical de mi armadura. Brillante, hermosa y urgente, esa increíble estremecimiento que recordaba cuando la vestía, poderosa y armónica.

Mi limbo fue arrasado por una blancura resplandeciente, permitiendo mis movimientos.

Allá, allá... ¡al Muro de los Lamentos!. ¡Athena nos necesita!. ¡Rápido, rápido!

Recordé por un momento la increíble sensación de sincronía y hermandad que me abrumó cuando la luz se disipó, encontrándonos cara a cara con aquellos compañeros que no nos habían olvidado, y que en ese momento, nos necesitaban.

Nunca antes en mi vida había experimentado tal sentimiento de... _unión_.

Por Ella, por la Diosa, por Athena.

_Athena_.

Mi mente viajaba rápidamente, sorteando los recuerdos que tenía sobre mi vida como Santo, mis pecados, mis obligaciones, las alegrías y las tristezas, las pérdidas sufridas por la dedicación de mi visa y Cosmo a mi vocación como Guerrero de la Diosa.

Una Diosa a la cual nunca había visto con mis ojos terrenales.

Pero... su Cosmo era tan deslumbrante como un faro en medio de un mar tormentoso.

Todo se reducía a ese hermoso momento donde moriríamos todos por nuestro ideal.

Lágrimas y fraternidad, cariño profesado entre hermanos de sangre y hermanos de orden. Despedidas amargas, tristes, otras más positivas, más tranquilas, más devotas.

Hasta yo mismo experimenté un entrañable saludo. Palabras sentidas, de esas que no se llevará el viento jamás.

Athena.

Dame la fuerza para afrontar todos los juicios de los Dioses. Dame la entereza para no doblegarme bajo su dedo acusador. Dame el espíritu para alzar la barbilla y desafiarlos una vez más.

Porque todo esto... lo hacemos por ti, Diosa de Ojos Grises.

Por ti, mi Señora. Por tu Visión... por tu mundo.

Athena.

- X -

La oscura y encerrada inmensidad, el abrasante silencio que invadía todos los sentidos y atormentaba con su mudo volumen.

Aunque no pudiera verles, sabía que todos estábamos allí, juntos.

Unidos una vez más en defensa de la Diosa, aquella que actualmente luchaba por su vida en un lugar más allá de todo alcance para todos... menos cinco.

Voces lejanas, duras e insondables, exclamando, exigiendo, condenando.

Mi voz mental se alzó. No permitiría que se ofendiese a mi guía. No me importaba en lo más mínimo el ser condenado mientras esto ayudase a mi Señora.

¡Athena!, exclamamos todos. Nuestras voces reverberaron, acallando a los acusadores. No importaba si eran Dioses o humanos, inmortales o efímeros. Athena era nuestra Diosa y nadie, _nadie_, podía decir lo contrario. Nuestros pecados eran juzgados y pagaríamos por ellos, faltaba más.

Catorce voces que gritaron el nombre de la Diosa como un grito de guerra.

Un grito de guerra que resonó en mis oídos, en mi cabeza, en mi alma. _Podía escuchar_.

Catorce bocas que exclamaron, una y otra vez, el nombre de Athena, llevando en sus gargantas el mensaje y su juramento. Catorce hombres hermanados en defensa de nuestra Reina. De pronto, me di cuenta que nuestros sentidos fueron restablecidos. _Podíamos vernos_.

Breves sonrisas, saludos ligeros. Miradas de connivencia, conspiradoras, llenas de picardía y arrogancia infantil ante nuestra respuesta desafiante a esas voces que se cansaban de apuntarnos nuestros pecados.

Hasta que finalmente, desaparecieron, dejándonos en paz.

Aspiré aire, dándome cuenta que podía percibir aromas. _Tenía olfato_.

Parpadeando, miré a ambos lados. Todos parecíamos confundidos por este hecho. Tres de los cinco sentidos principales...

- Tal parece que hemos recuperado nuestros sentidos...

La profunda voz de Aiolos, maravillada con la confirmación de la existencia del _cuarto sentido_, reverberó entre nosotros como un estandarte en el campo.

- Hermano,. ¿qué significa esto?

Aioria. Su voz dedicada y sencilla no había perdido ni un ápice de fuerza. Ni tampoco la de Aiolos, al responder con cariño pero seriamente a la pregunta de su hermano.

- No lo sé. Pero... es muy extraño que estando muertos podamos percibirnos los unos a los otros.

- Shion -volví la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. Era Dohko, mi gran amigo, quien se dirigía a mí con una sonrisa sincera.

- Dohko -saludé de vuelta, mirando la mano que me tendía. Alcé la mía propia, asiendo la suya en un apretón que hablaba de cordialidad y esa amistad impecable que nos unía.

_Teníamos tacto_.

¿Pero qué hay de los otros sentidos?

El Sexto Sentido, la intuición, fue el que navegó por el mar de dudas y confusión que nos trajo a la conciencia de los sentidos. Separado de los demás, independiente, pudimos darnos cuenta que _el instinto_ estaba vivo y campante dentro de cada uno de nosotros.

Entrecerré los ojos, observando a mis muchachos abrazarse, reír alegremente por confirmar la presencia del quinto sentido en ellos. Mu sonreía ampliamente, aunque en sus ojos noté esa cautela que le caracterizaba. Tal vez pensaba lo mismo, mi querido alumno.

- Enciendan su Cosmo -ordené a todos-. Veamos si los otros sentidos también nos fueron otorgados.

Obedientes, los Santos, hicieron brillar su dorada energía.

Algunas más que otras, los hombres armonizaron su Cosmo instintivamente, como lo hicieron ante el Muro de los Lamentos. Poderosísima, brillante, hermosa energía que fue ascendiendo gradualmente, hasta el punto álgido donde nuestro lugar de encierro tomó colores terrestres, pétreos, dándonos a entender que estábamos encerrados en piedra.

...Hasta que nuestro Cosmo llegó al Séptimo Sentido, el del poder interno.

Las paredes rocosas estallaron a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando pude ajustar mi vista, nos dimos cuenta de dónde nos encontrábamos.

La base del Cosmo, esa inmensidad negra y silenciosa que servían de soporte a nuestras constelaciones, nos sostenían a todos en un círculo luminoso y lleno de _vida_.

Sólo entonces, fue que nos dimos cuenta que, en el centro de nuestro círculo, una muchacha de largos cabellos violetas sonreía, feliz y luminosa.

Caí de rodillas, maravillado con su hermosura.

- Athena -suspiré, inclinando la cabeza en total rendición. No me detuve a mirar si los otros hacían lo mismo. Pero para mí, el verla con ojos humanos era... _indescriptible_.

- Athena -saludó Dohko a mi lado. Podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente por la emoción de verla frente a nosotros.

- Shion -dijo Ella, deslizando las manos por mi rostro y alzándolo, forzándome gentilmente a mirarla a la cara-. Vuelve conmigo... Shion...

- A tus pies, mi Diosa, mi Señora -respondí con fervor, mientras Ella enjugaba mis lágrimas suavemente.

A todos les dijo alguna palabra, les dedicó alguna sonrisa, les dispensó alguna caricia, enjugó sus sollozos y confortó su alma; se tardó con Kanon, se tardó con Saga. Besó la frente de Shura, dejó que DeathMask se inclinara profundamente a sus pies. Permitió que Afrodita bañase sus manos con sus lágrimas. Alborotó el cabello de Aldebarán, rió quedamente ante el tímido sonrojo de Aioria. Besó la mejilla de Shaka, acariciando sus rubios cabellos como hace una madre con su hijo.

Pero vimos brillar sus ojos, conmovidos, cuando llegó con Aiolos. Entre ellos existía una conexión, tan profunda que no pude evitar sonreír con emoción cuando vi que ella rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con sus blancos brazos en un bello abrazo.

Abrazo que se deshizo en lágrimas al ver que Aiolos negaba con la cabeza.

Ella no cuestionó, no protestó, no exigió; al fin y al cabo, ya esperaba nuestra decisión de seguir con ella. Aiolos tendría sus razones al negar su petición, aunque era claro que su corazón se rompía al mover la cabeza.

Athena le abrazó de nuevo, murmurándole palabras que sólo él escuchó. Levantándose y colocándose en el centro del círculo nuevamente, encendió su magnífico Cosmo, bañándonos con su luz y calidez.

Pude ver cómo Aiolos y Aioria estrechaban sus manos en claro ademán de despedida, antes de que la Luz de Athena nos obnubilase por completo.

- X -

Abrimos los ojos al escuchar una risa conocida.

Reconocimos el sitio inmediatamente. Era la planicie frente al Templo de Athena, donde volvía a estar la Estatua, siempre vigilante, guardando el mejor secreto del Santuario y la Armadura de la Diosa. El cielo estaba claro, azul, despejado, como dándonos la bienvenida de vuelta al mundo, al mundo de los vivos.

Shion, unos metros más allá, miró hacia el cielo, para luego bajar la cabeza hacia Athena, quien sonreía rodeada de los Santos de Bronce que tanto habían hecho por Ella.

- De vuelta... -murmuró Saga a mi lado. Asentí a sus palabras, antes de que Athena se volviese hacia nosotros, abriendo las manos dándonos la bienvenida, mientras nos postrábamos ante ella.

- Gracias, _minna_, gracias por estar conmigo... -dijo emocionada.

Una estrella fulguró en medio del cielo azul, haciéndome pensar en Aiolos.

No tuve tiempo de pedirte perdón, Aiolos... pensé con tristeza. Saga me dio un codazo, para hacerme notar que Athena levantaba a Shion y lo llevaba de la mano hacia el Templo Patriarcal, con obvias intenciones de emplazarlo en el puesto que le correspondía por derecho y decisión de la Señora.

Shiryu se acercó con una tenue sonrisa, abrazando a su Maestro con cariño antes de volverse hacia mí.

- Ya no tienes excusa, Shura -dijo con voz controlada pero levemente burlona-. Ahora tienes que reconstruir la Décima Casa.

- ¡Y tú la Sexta, Shaka! -exclamó Seiya entre risas-. ¡Van a quedarse por un tiempo más, así que daremos todo de nosotros para reconstruir el Santuario!

Shun rió alborozado, todos sonreímos ante el entusiasmo del Pegaso... hasta Shaka esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- X -

De regreso a la vida, una vida bajo las alas de la Diosa...

Ya no volveré a desviarme del camino, Athena, te lo juro.

Por mi honor como uno de tus Santos. Por la vida que me regalaste nuevamente.

- X -

- ¿Aldebarán? -escuché que Mu me llamaba-. ¿En qué piensas?

- En que me hace falta mi muchacha... -murmuré con una sonrisa, para luego volverme hacia Shura-. ¡Oye, Shura!

El aludido volvió la cabeza, alzando una ceja interrogante.

- ¡Quiero que vayas a buscar a mi _garotinha_!

Shura bajó los ojos mientras sonreía, recordando a la chiquilla de la Selva.

- En cuanto el Santuario esté reconstruido te la traeré, Aldebarán -respondió-. Ya es tiempo que ella conozca este lugar.

- Entonces no te tardes reconstruyendo el Décimo Templo¿eh?

Shura soltó una carcajada, mientras yo reía, recordando ese hilo del destino, esos locuaces ojos dorados y esa sonrisa maliciosa que iluminaba un rostro femenino que nunca había olvidado.

- ¿Quién es 'tu garotinha', Aldebarán? -escuché preguntar a Milo. No hice caso, ocupado en inclinarme a recoger una de esas bellas flores violetas que tanto me gustaban.

- ¡Calla, Escorpión, que es mi alumna y no voy a dejar que te le acerques!

Reí suavemente, girando la flor entre mis dedos.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Multinarrador, lo sé... ¿adivinan quiénes son los de cada escena?. ;D


	6. The Sacred Oath

**Disclaimer:**. ¡Todo es pura coincidencia!-esconde la espada-.**  
**

**Nota:** Esto va entre el capítulo 31 y el capítulo 32. ¡Advertencia de spoilers! Recomendación de leer el 32 primero antes de esto. :E**  
**

**The Sacred Oath**

Entré en Tauro con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Shura estaba estable, aunque había perdido demasiada sangre para mi gusto. Mu me aseguró que cuidaría de él, pero que debía ir con el Patriarca en Tauro, pues era importante que asistiese a esta convocatoria del Gran Maestro.

Así, pues, me sequé los ojos una vez más y subí al Segundo Templo con el corazón oprimido y pesado por la culpa. ¿Cómo le pude hacer eso a Shura, por los Dioses?

Milo iba a mi lado, en silencio. Me sujetó por el brazo cuando trastabillé en uno de los peldaños, ayudándome a recuperar el equilibrio.

- Gracias... -murmuré, mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello y alzaba la cabeza hacia Tauro-. Creo que no estoy en condiciones de ver al Maestro... debo parecer un desastre...

- Estás bien, Shion entiende que lo que acaba de pasar era algo que tenía que pasar por fuerzas -respondió él, muy serio, sin soltarme y halándome por la escalinata-. Vamos, no lo hagas esperar más.

Suspiré profundamente cuando entré en Tauro, observando que el Gran Maestro hablaba quedamente con Aldebarán, quien asentía de vez en vez con rostro contrito. Papá Toro alzó la vista, intentando mostrarme una de sus cálidas sonrisas, pero no lo logró. Bajé la cabeza, caminando lentamente hasta llegar con ellos e hincar una rodilla en el suelo, frente a Shion.

El Lemuriano suspiró audiblemente y apoyó su mano encima de mi cabeza, buscando mi barbilla para alzarme la cara.

- Sé que te mueres por dentro por lo que ocurrió hace poco en el Coliseo, Zelha, pero has de saber que era lo más lógico dadas las circunstancias -dijo suavemente, inclinándose hacia mí-. Shura decidió que era el momento de dejarte esta responsabilidad, no porque él no pueda seguir haciéndolo, sino porque tú ya pasaste tu época de entrega, soportando a Casiopea.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, sintiendo cómo me temblaban los labios. Apreté la mandíbula para no llorar delante del Maestro, pero por dentro estaba chillando de angustia. No podía hablar.

- Pequeña, es tiempo que todo pase como tiene que pasar -continuó, pasándome la mano por el cabello, peinándolo cariñosamente-. Sólo pedimos de ti que afiances esas riendas que se te confían y las mantengas con mano firme, pues lo que se te acaba de conferir es uno de los máximos honores en este Santuario. Levántate, Zelha.

Hice lo que me pedía mientras apretaba los puños, mientras le miraba. Shion retrocedió unos pasos y se paró derecho, encendiendo su Cosmo con una fuerza que me impactó.

Dohko llegó al Salón con Mu, quien llevaba una Caja de Armadura que yo conocía en extremo. Capricornio.

Antes de poder abrir la boca, Shion habló.

- Ante Athena nos postramos en este día de victoria, en donde esta guerrera consagró su fuerza y Cosmo en una Batalla de Emancipación. Batallas son muchas, pero uno siempre recordará la primera, la que le dio el camino que le llevará bajo las Alas de la Diosa. La victoria fue tuya, Zelha, antiguamente llamada Zelha de Casiopea, hoy llamada... Zelha de Capricornio, Décima Santa de la Orden Dorada.

Me mordí los labios para no protestar, mientras sentía que las lágrimas rodaban sin freno por mis mejillas. Mu avanzó con paso ligero y posó la Caja en el suelo, junto a Shion, el cual sacó de entre sus ropas un puñal dorado.

Sostuve el aliento al ver que Shion se abría una muñeca rápidamente, dejando caer su sangre sobre la Caja, la cual comenzó a brillar a intervalos.

- Este día de victoria es en el que saludamos a la nueva adición, fresca imagen para el Décimo Templo, la Guardiana de la Fidelidad. Zelha,. ¡viste tu Armadura y acepta el nuevo reto que te impone la Diosa!

Como si la Armadura hubiese oído a Shion, la Caja se abrió y mostró su contenido. La Armadura de Capricornio fulguró con luz propia, haciendo que mi cuerpo se propulsara hacia ella. Al desensamblarse, mi propio Cosmo se disparó, resonando con el de la Armadura musicalmente, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Las grebas se ajustaron a mis piernas.

"_No sientas más culpas._"

Abrí los ojos, escuchando en mi alma esa voz sin género.

El faldón de la Armadura cubrió mis caderas.

"_Abrázame, que yo te protegeré."_

Entendí que era Capricornio misma quien me hablaba. Aumenté inconscientemente el poder de mi Cosmo, intentando hablarle de vuelta.

El peto cubrió mi pecho, ajustándose a mis formas con facilidad y sencillez. Las hombreras, redondeadas, lisas, se ajustaron a mis hombros como si hubiesen sido forjadas para ellos.

"_Tengo la habilidad de vestir a mi Santo como debe ser¡como Athena manda!"_

Athena.

Sonreí levemente, visualizando mentalmente a la Diosa, quien con Niké en una mano y su Escudo en la otra, me miraba benévolamente, aprobando la fusión que ocurría entre Capricornio y yo.

Los guanteletes recubrieron mis antebrazos y manos, dejándome un cosquilleo que invadió el resto de mi cuerpo como si de una vibración se tratase.

"_¡Soy una herramienta de la Diosa!_._ ¿Qué eres tú?_._ ¿Qué eres tú?"_

Abrí los ojos de nuevo al sentir la tiara ajustarse sobre mi rostro. Noté que los que me observaban sonrieron, mientras Shion se adelantaba una vez más.

"_¿Qué eres tú¿Qué eres tú?"_

- Yo soy... -murmuré, mirando mis manos, cubiertas de oro-. Yo soy Zelha de Capricornio.

La Armadura vibró de nuevo, resonando con mi Cosmo y magnificando sus ondas, llenando el Salón entero y desapareciéndonos de nuestros observadores.

- ¿Qué eres tú? -Athena me miraba de nuevo, con sus ojos grises fijos en los míos-. ¿Quién eres tú, Zelha?

- Tu más fiel Guerrera, Athena, mi Diosa -respondí con fervor-. Tu Santa más devota.

- Jura, pues, jura que me servirás fielmente, y que usarás tu fuerza para defender el Amor y la Justicia en este mundo, pelearás por mi causa contra todo el mal que se abata contra la Tierra y que protegerás a sus habitantes.

- Juro, Athena, que te serviré fielmente, usaré mi fuerza para defender el Amor y la Justicia en este mundo, pelearé por tu causa contra todo mal que intente abatirse contra la Tierra y protegeré a sus habitantes.

El fulgor remitió, dejándome ver que los Santos y el Patriarca presentes bajaban sus brazos, los cuales se hallaban alzados para protegerse los ojos de la luz que bañó el Templo de Tauro.

Shion me miró fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Juras, Zelha, ser una Santa digna de la Orden Dorada, protegiendo la sagrada Visión de Athena por siempre y hasta que tu cuerpo exhale el último aliento?

- Juro, Gran Maestro.

- ¿Juras, que tus técnicas y Cosmo no serán empleados para beneficio propio ni ajeno, sólo en la defensa de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises?

- Juro, Gran Maestro.

- ¿Juras, que tu cuerpo y alma estarán consagrados al bien y a la Misión de Athena, la que sostiene la Victoria en sus blancas manos?

- ¡Juro, Gran Maestro!

La sonrisa de Shion se ensanchó, alzando de nuevo el brazo. Después entendí por qué.

Un millón de cosquillas, como chispas eléctricas, invadieron todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mis brazos, piernas y cabeza. Mi Cosmo estalló salvajemente, llenando el Templo del rumor de la Selva combinado con la musicalidad del Cosmo de Capricornio. Luego me dirían que se vio bastante impresionante, pero en ese momento no prestaba más atención sino a las cosquillas y la calidez que se propagaba por todo mi ser.

Por fin, cuando el Cosmo finalmente dejó de fulgurar, pude ver a los Santos presentes claramente. Todos cruzaron su brazo sobre el pecho, como se estilaba hacer cuando un superior o igual hacía acto de presencia oficial.

- ¡Te saludamos, Zelha, Santa Dorada de Capricornio! -exclamaron al unísono, con voz potente. Incliné la cabeza e imité su postura, agachando un poco mi espalda.

- Estoy agradecida por su saludo, Santos de la Orden Dorada de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y las Guerras Justas.

Mu se acercó y me puso la mano en el hombro, mientras que Dohko reía, complacido.

- Bienvenida a la Orden, Zelha -me susurró, con los ojos chispeantes-. Sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algo.

Recordé a Shura y mi rostro se apagó. Mu se dio cuenta y asintió.

- Él está bien, está respirando más tranquilo. Luego lo podrás visitar.

Suspiré y asentí, al tiempo que Milo, Dohko y Aldebarán se reunían con nosotros.

- Felicidades, pequeña -dijo el Librano-. Bienvenida a la Orden, ya contigo y con Chloe se nivelarán un poco más las cosas.

- Gracias, Maestro... pero no creo que sea mucho lo que se pueda nivelar.

- Tonterías, _garotinha_, lo harás bien, estoy seguro de eso -intervino Aldebarán, posando una de sus manotas en mi cabeza y alborotándome parte de la melena que me colgaba de la espalda-. Además, no tienes idea de lo linda que te ves con esa Armadura.

- Diría que le queda mejor a ella que a Shura, pero antes él usaba casco cerrado -añadió Dohko, siempre observador. Shion asintió.

- Se le reformó el casco en tiara, porque se ve que es mucho más efectivo de esa manera. De paso que la misma Armadura se dejó hacer, muy tranquilamente,. ¿no es así, Mu?

- Sí, Maestro, así es -respondió el aludido, deslizando un dedo por uno de los cuernos de la tiara-. La Armadura sabía que iba a ser vestida por Zelha, por eso se dejó reformar en esta manera que ven ahora.

- Y hay que decirlo -dijo Milo, mostrándome esa sonrisa depredadora que había visto en diferentes ocasiones-,. ¡te ves endemoniadamente sexy!

Un quejido reverberó en el Templo de Tauro, seguido de varias carcajadas. Milo había recibido un sopapo de Aldebarán, quien no se las pensó dos veces ni le importó que el Patriarca estuviera presente para darle una lección de modales al cachondo Escorpión.

Tuve que sonreír a mi pesar, ver a Milo protestando mientras Aldebarán se cruzaba de brazos, coreado por carcajadas de Shion y Dohko, mientras Mu reía burlona y suavemente, como era su costumbre, tranquilizó mi espíritu un poco.

- Es hora de que subas a tu Templo, pequeña -dijo Shion ligeramente-. Me imagino que tendrás cosas qué ponderar. Te acompañaré.

- Voy con ustedes -interpuso Dohko-. Ya el show se acabó.

- Sabes dónde estoy si quieres hablar, mijita -me dijo cariñosamente Aldebarán, mientras me quitaba la tiara para darme un beso en la frente-. Trata de no pensar mucho,. ¿vale?

- Sí, Papá -respondí, algo aturdida, mientras que Mu me ayudaba a colocarme la Caja en la espalda-. Bendición.

- Que Athena te cubra con sus alas, peque -sonrió él. Miré a Mu, quien me sonrió y asintió de nuevo, como dándome a entender que no me preocupara por Shura.

Mirando una sola vez hacia ellos, inicié el camino hacia Géminis, siguiendo a los dos hombres más antiguos del Santuario, escuchando lejanamente su conversación llena de bromas mutuas e insultos velados. Miré hacia Géminis, preguntándome cómo tomaría Saga estos nuevos acontecimientos.

- ¡Vamos, Cabrita! -dijo Dohko llamando mi atención, con buen humor.

Asentí obediente y me apresuré a llegar con ellos, subiendo los escalones rápidamente, desapareciendo los tres por la puerta del Tercer Templo.

Santa Dorada... pensé ausentemente. ¿Y ahora?

Sentí una musical risa vibrar en la Armadura, saliendo de Géminis, para luego vislumbrar en la distancia un fulgor que provenía del Templo de Athena.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	7. Sheperd Moons

**Disclaimer: **No son míos, joder. u.u

**-  
**

**Shepherd Moons**

**-**

_Pa' Lariux Hawk_.

**- **

Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Esto no estaba funcionando pero en lo más mínimo.

Miré de reojo a Saga, para encontrarme con que me miraba fijamente. Di un respingo y me enderecé.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamé-. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Saga rodó los ojos también y soltó un suspiro.

- Si quieres despertar el Sexto Sentido tienes que concentrarte, Zelha, no puedes ponerte incómoda porque yo te mire. Además¿qué tiene de malo que te vea meditar?

_I glared at him_. No tiene nada de malo, pero conociéndolo, había algo más. Y así se lo dije.

- Yo no me como ese cuento. Tú no haces las cosas porque quieres. Es más, no sé qué demonios haces entrenándome si no te voy a dar lo que tú esperas que yo te dé.

- ¿Y qué crees que te voy a pedir, Cabrita? -rezongó él, lanzándome una mirada ofendida-. Dame algo de crédito, no soy tan troglodita como me quieres pintar.

- Ay sí, porque sí le paras bolas a todo ese brollo del honor -repliqué. Sí, estaba de mal humor y frustrada porque lo único que podía hacer era medio levitar en concentración, no lograba ese equilibrio del que tanto me hablaban Shura y Mu. Parpadeando, me di cuenta que había hablado de más-. _Sorry_, Saga. No fue mi intención ser tan _bitch_.

- Escúchame, Zel -dijo, obviando mi insulto y la disculpa-, hay algo que te está molestando. Y hasta que no acabes con esa molestia no vas a balancear los sentidos para despertar el Sexto.

Suspiré, echándome hacia delante y pegando la frente del piso. Maldición.

- No te preguntaré qué es lo que te molesta, sólo me sentaré aquí y meditaré.

Alcé la vista para verlo con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos entrelazados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Levanté una ceja y meneé la cabeza.

Idiota.

Imité su posición nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y buscando en lo más recóndito de mi mente por esa molestia que me estaba sacando de quicio.

Después de un rato, lo encontré. Sonreí brevemente, deshaciéndome de la molestia y sintiendo cómo una calma invadía todo mi cuerpo.

Podía escuchar cada pequeño sonido del viejo Templo de Géminis; podía escuchar las respiraciones de Saga, profundas, como si estuviera durmiendo. Podía percibir cada aroma a mi alrededor, el de mi jabón, el de las piedras de afuera chamuscadas por el inclemente sol, el del polvo y encierro que tenían los rincones del Templo, el aroma de Saga, tan parecido a un incienso de sándalo y canela.

Podía sentir magnificados mis dedos entrelazados sobre la tela del sari. Podía sentir la longitud de mis piernas cruzadas, podía sentir la tensión de mi erguida columna.

Podía ver la oscuridad que había detrás de mis párpados.

Moví lentamente la lengua, dándome cuenta que aún tenía el sabor del caramelo de miel que Mu me había dado en la mañana. Leve, muy lejano, pero allí estaba.

Imaginándome una columna, intenté alinear mis cinco sentidos de manera vertical. Tacto, Gusto, Oído, Vista, Olfato.

Mi Cosmo se encendió solo, tal vez por el esfuerzo mental de alinear mis sentidos en un equilibrio perfecto. Luego Saga me contaría que se expandió tanto que lo sacó de su meditación.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, para darme cuenta de que ya no estaba en el Templo de Géminis. Estaba en una inmensidad negra, infinita, llena de estrellas, luces y planetas a mi alrededor. Estaba en el espacio...

Esto... ¿qué es esto...?

Frente a mí, observé la Estatua de Athena. Imponente, desafiante, magnífica, sosteniendo a la bella Niké y ese hermoso y enorme Escudo.

Miré a los lados, para luego posar mi vista de nuevo en la Estatua. La Athena de mármol bajó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente... pero no me sentí intimidada.

"Athena..." susurré, con reverencia.

"Zelha" respondió ella. Juraría que vi a la Estatua sonreír mientras se movía, dejando el Escudo a un lado y sosteniendo una espada por la cruz.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, recordando a ese Capricorniano que recibió la Excalibur de las manos de la Diosa _herself_. ¿Acaso ella me daría algo, _a mí_?

La Estatua de la Diosa se inclinó, mirándome insistentemente. Podía sentir sus dedos sosteniendo la espada y sosteniendo a Niké...

"Athena..."

La Estatua se enderezó, bajando la espada y tomando de nuevo el Escudo.

"Recuérdalo siempre, Zelha..." dijo, antes de desvanecerse en el vacío del Cosmos del espacio.

Un momento... ¡el espacio!

Concentrándome, imaginé a Shura, quien en ese momento observaba el Santuario desde el umbral del Décimo Templo.

"_Maestro Shura"_ llamé. Éste dio un respingo y encendió su Cosmo de manera agresiva. No pude evitar soltar la risa ante su reacción de gato escaldado.

"_¿Quilla?"_ dijo, abriendo los ojos. _"¿Eres tú?"_

De pronto lo encontré frente a mí. Su sonrisa, breve y pequeña, no ocultaba la satisfacción y el orgullo que sentía.

"_Así que lo lograste... sabía que lo harías."_

"_No sin su ayuda, Maestro"_ respondí con una sonrisa que estaba segura que él sintió. _"Usted fue el que me dio el principio."_

"_Me hubiese gustado que hubieras despertado el Sexto en una meditación conmigo..."_

"_Ya vendrá otra oportunidad con el Séptimo, Maestro, no se preocupe por eso."_

Shura se echó a reír, mientras se desvanecía y yo volvía a mi cuerpo terrenal.

X

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba tendida en mi cama, en el Templo de Aries. Fruncí el ceño, intentando recordar qué era lo que había hecho...

Me senté como impulsada por un resorte.

¡Lo había alcanzado!

Con una sonrisota en la cara, me levanté de un salto, con plena intención de contarle a Mu... para dar dos pasos y caer con la cara contra el piso.

La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver dos botas oscuras que avanzaron hacia mí.

- Bienvenida de vuelta al mundo de los vivos -escuché la voz de Mu, levemente burlona-. Me imaginé que aún estarías dormida.

- No estaba dormida, estaba en el espacio -repliqué, intentando levantarme, sin éxito-. ¿Qué demo...?

Dos manos me tomaron de los hombros y me irguieron, sentándome en el suelo. Alcé la cabeza, mientras Mu me dedicaba una sutil sonrisa.

- Creo que te esforzaste demasiado en esa meditación, caíste inconsciente por un buen rato, según lo que me dijo Saga cuando te trajo -dijo de un tirón, mientras levantaba mis brazos y se los echaba al cuello.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente.

- Pero¿qué haces? -pregunté, mientras él deslizaba las manos a mis piernas y me levantaba en vilo, para luego posarme sobre la cama.

- Si permanecías mucho tiempo con las piernas así te podías acalambrar -dijo él por toda respuesta-. ¿Quieres otro caramelo de miel?

- No, Mu, no quiero caramelos, quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó... ¿me desmayé¿Así, de repente?

- Eso pasa cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo en el plano astral del Sexto Sentido -explicó, encogiendo un hombro-. Nadie tiene la resistencia para permanecer largos períodos en el Cosmos, por lo que este es el resultado de casi todos. De hecho, el único que puede permanecer por un tiempo prolongado en ese estado es Shaka, pero aún así no lo mantiene por que puede pasarle lo mismo que le pasó con Ikki.

Alcé una ceja, dejándome recostar en la pared.

- Entonces sí era un plano astral lo que vi...

- ¿Qué viste? -preguntó él rápidamente. Sonreí y quise alzar levemente la mano para rascarme la cabeza, pero los brazos no me respondieron.

- Vi la Estatua de Athena... y me habló, me mostró una Espada que tiene escondida debajo del Escudo... y luego vi a Shura... -dije, mirando cómo la expresión del Lemuriano cambiaba de una de sorpresa a una de entendimiento.

- Comprendo...

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -le pregunté. Mu sonrió y señaló mis brazos.

- Intenta levantarlos poco a poco, igual las piernas hasta que domines nuevamente tu cuerpo. Aquí te dejo el caramelo, me imagino que tendrás hambre luego de pasar casi toda la tarde inconsciente.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, alzando las cejas.

- ¡¿Toda la tarde?! -volví levemente la cabeza, para darme cuenta que era ya de noche-. _Damn_...

Mu me sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Comencé casi de inmediato a mover las manos, acostumbrándome de nuevo a mi cuerpo. Después de largo rato y muchos mini calambres, pude levantarme y controlar mi equilibrio de siempre.

Pero había algo que no estaba igual. Ahora tenía los sentidos más expandidos, tenía un _awareness_ que jamás había sentido antes.

_So much for day seven_, pensé con sarcasmo antes de agarrar el caramelo y echármelo a la boca con expresión ausente.

Salí de la habitación con pasos cortos, temiendo aún perder la pisada y darme de nuevo la nariz contra el piso. Apoyándome lo menos posible de la pared y poniendo un pie frente al otro, llegué al Salón Principal, donde Saga estaba algo apartado de Mu, quien estaba inclinado sobre una Armadura, espolvoreándole polvo de estrellas.

Fijé mis ojos sobre la Armadura, dándome cuenta que era la de Shiryu.

- Y yo que pensé que la Catarata de Rozan era la que restablecía esa Armadura -dije con una sonrisa. Mu levantó los ojos y me ofreció una leve sonrisa, mientras que Saga alzaba la cabeza y soltaba un leve suspiro, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

- Dormiste bastante -dijo con voz ligera, pero con mis sentidos _enhanced_ vi que mentía solapadamente. Estaba preocupado y se lo pillé-. Estaba a punto de irme.

- Estaba acostumbrándome de nuevo a mi cuerpo, parecía una muñeca de trapo -expliqué, partiendo el caramelo con las muelas-. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé en trance?

- De media hora a cuarenta minutos, algo así -respondió alzando los hombros sin descruzar los brazos-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión, pero es normal¿no? -dije sonriendo, mientras me volvía hacia Mu. Éste asintió mientras hacía levitar la Armadura y la colocaba en un estante grande, a un lado.

- Depende del tipo de camión, pero básicamente esa es la sensación -respondió, haciéndome soltar unas risitas-. Voy a ir a buscar a Kiki, vuelvo enseguida.

_I nodded_, volviéndome a mirar a Saga, para encontrarme con que él me estaba mirando fijamente. Alcé una ceja, abriendo mucho los ojos en una mueca interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasó, te debo?

- Ya que lo mencionas, sí -replicó sin perder el rebote-. No terminamos la meditación, pero esperaremos a que te acostumbres a ese instinto que acabas de despertar. Mañana continuamos donde nos quedamos¿va?

- Sí, Maestro -respondí. Saga me miró de reojo, para luego encaminarse a la salida del Templo.

De pronto recordé algo.

- Saga -le llamé, éste se detuvo y volvió la cabeza-. Gracias por ayudarme, en verdad lo aprecio mucho...

- No hay problema -respondió con una de sus mínimas sonrisas-. Ya veré cómo te la cobro.

- Ass -repliqué, sacándole la lengua y cruzándome de brazos.

Saga salió del Templo dejándome de regalo unas risitas burlonas, mientras yo sonreía a mi pesar.

Idiota, pensé, para encaminarme a la entrada de Aries con pasos más seguros y sentarme a esperar a que Mu regresara con Kiki.

- Por Athena -me dije en voz baja, maravillada-. Puedo percibir tantas cosas nuevas...

Sonreí de nuevo, sintiendo cómo el caramelo se disolvía en mi lengua, esparciendo su sabor a miel y canela.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


	8. Bonds of Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: **No son míos, pero los juegos de PS2 sí.**  
**

**Bonds of Brotherhood**

**-**

_A todos/as los/as fans de Aiolos_.

**- **

Levanté la cabeza, notando que ni Saga ni Shura habían querido acercarse a nuestro grupo. Era comprensible, dadas las circunstancias en las que se separaron de Aiolos. Pero en mi opinión, aquí había que obedecer las palabras de la Diosa.

Por lo visto no era el único que pensaba eso, pues Zelha le lanzó la tiara de su Armadura a Saga, diciéndole franca y sucintamente lo que pensaba, antes de salir rápidamente del Templo. Qué sincera es esa mocosa, heh.

- Kanon, es un gusto verte de nuevo -dijo Aiolos, extendiendo su mano-. Me contaron que estuviste haciendo muchas cosas...

- Es una manera de decirlo. Bienvenido de nuevo, Arquero Dorado.

- Gracias...

Aiolos era uno de los pocos, por no decir que era el único, de los Santos de aquel tiempo que podía discernir las leves diferencias que hay entre Saga y yo... además de ser el único que sabía que yo existía aparte de Saga y Shion.

Al menos, eso fue lo que mi hermano me dijo.

Por eso realmente aprecié su gesto, olvidando todo lo que había pasado. Observé que los ojos de Aiolos se fijaron en Saga, para luego posarse sobre Shura. El pobre Cabrón estaba tenso, no hallaba dónde meter la cara luego de que Athena le quitó la máscara y el casco de Kagemusha.

El Templo se sumió en el silencio en cuanto todos notaron que Aiolos se dirigía a ellos. Aioria se detuvo a mi lado, apretando levemente los puños.

- Tranquilo -susurré-. Esto se veía venir desde que volvimos.

Aioria bufó quedamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano.

Saga apretó la tiara de la Cabrita entre sus manos. No alzó la mirada cuando Aiolos se paró frente a él.

- Saga -dijo, en voz alta y clara. Mi hermano inclinó más la cabeza, dando a entender que le escuchaba.

Por andar con la cabeza gacha, no se dio cuenta del puñetazo que le venía a la cara, el cual impactó en su mandíbula y lo echó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de culo. Qué divertido, ni siquiera atinó a soltar la tiara de la muchachita. Compartí una mirada irónica con Chloe, aunque parecía estar lo bastante cansada por haber hecho ese viaje al Yomotsu, me devolvió el gesto.

- Si Athena perdona, yo no soy quién para no hacerlo -dijo Sagitariano, extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo, con una sonrisa breve-. Tengo intenciones de seguir siendo un Santo Dorado, así que acostúmbrate a mi presencia... _amigo_.

Saga, quien se estaba levantando, se quedó de rodillas sorprendido al máximo al escuchar esa palabra de labios del hombre al cual había mandado a matar hacía tanto tiempo.

Dohko soltó un bufido burlón, mientras el Maestro Shion ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de una mano. Todos miraban, expectantes. Me crucé de brazos, mirando fijamente a mi hermano.

Lentamente, como en cámara lenta, la mano de Saga fue envuelta por la de Aiolos, quien lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Todo por la Diosa, _filos_ -dijo Aiolos. Saga esbozó una sonrisa leve.

- Todo por Athena -respondió, mientras que algunos Dorados rompían a reír, celebrando el cabo final... bueno, no propiamente, falta uno.

Shura cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, la viva imagen de la culpabilidad. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, era muy posible que la amistad que tenían se haya roto para siempre... aunque pensándolo bien, si los lazos de sangre aún perduran después de la muerte, incluso cuando Saga y yo estuvimos separados por el odio durante tanto tiempo...

Pero una cosa es la amistad y otra cosa es _hermandad_.

Aiolos dejó de sonreír al ver la cara que lucía el pobre Cabrón. Se parecía un poco al rostro que tenía Saga cuando nosotros hablamos sobre nuestro pasado. Pero aún cuando Saga y Shura no tenían la misma personalidad, sí tenían las mismas culpas, uno por ser autor intelectual... y el otro por ser autor material.

De pronto le tuve algo de lástima al anterior Santo de Capricornio.

Aiolos alzó de nuevo la mano, posándola sobre el hombro de Shura. Éste alzó la cara, sorprendido, mientras el otro lo miraba fijamente. Un breve entendimiento debió pasar entre ellos, pues el Cabrón bajó la cabeza de nuevo y Aiolos, después de darle dos palmadas en el hombro, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Aioria, quien estaba junto a mí y a Shion.

- Vamos, hermano -dijo el Sagitario, con un deje de tristeza en la voz-. Bajemos a la Calzada; de seguro tienes muchas cosas que contar desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Casi todos salieron. Shura suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Saga, aún dándole vueltas a la tiara de Capricornio entre las manos, se apoyó en una columna con semblante pensativo. Me detuve en la puerta, mirando hacia atrás.

Shion se acercó a su Kagemusha, sin perder la sonrisa que lucía desde el puñetazo que había recibido mi hermano.

- Obedecer a la Diosa no es tan difícil -dijo amablemente-. Sólo tienes que dejar las culpas atrás. Inténtalo, Shura... y tú también, Saga.

Dicho esto, salió con Dohko del Templo, en dirección al Templo de Athena. Yo me dirigí hacia el otro lado, con todas las intenciones de ir por un trago a Athene. Mientras salía, escuché a Saga dirigirse a Shura.

- Entonces¿aún piensas que Athena no te considera valioso?

- No es eso, joder.

- No dejes que te coma la cabeza, porque ese complejo te traerá problemas.

- Sí, claro. Como si tú no tuvieras problemas lidiando con tu pasado.

Sonreí ante la mala respuesta de Shura, mientras cerraba la puerta y le enviaba un mensaje a mi hermano con mi Cosmo.

"Puedes dar por cerrado el círculo de nuestros problemas. Aiolos tiene razón."

Sintiendo el Cosmo de Saga fluctuar por la sorpresa, reí quedamente y comencé mi descenso por los millones de escaleras que conformaban la Calzada Zodiacal.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_

_Filos_: Amigo (Griego)


	9. Porcelain

**Disclaimer:** No, no son míos, ha.

-

**Porcelain**

-

Apreté los dientes mientras me balanceaba, manteniendo el equilibrio con los tres soportes de los cuales disponía mientras nos íbamos haciendo el camino por el Paso de los CdC. Chloe iba callada, luego de negarme por tres veces su ofrecimiento de ayuda, se había retraído a su mundo mientras mantenía el lento paso que llevaba yo.

Sé que lo hacía por apoyarme, pero mi testaruda cabeza no me dejaba ver más allá de mi orgullo.

La misión había sido un entero éxito, apoyándonos en el incidente inicial para hacerle llegar el pergamino a su destinatario. Y gracias a la Diosa, ahora estábamos llegando a casa sin más problemas que los que habíamos enfrentado.

Suspiré de alivio al ver la pequeña escalinata que llevaba a Aries.

Según las risas que se escuchaban, Kiki estaba intentando un Stardust Revolution. No me equivoqué. El chico se esforzaba, manteniendo su Cosmo encendido y visible mientras Mu le mantenía los brazos extendidos, apuntando hacia arriba.

Pero con nuestra llegada, Kiki sintió nuestras presencias y abandonó todo entrenamiento, alzando la mano para recibirnos con uno de sus efusivos saludos.

- ¡Bienvenidas, Chloe, Zelha!

- Hola, mocoso -respondió Chloe con uno de sus _smirks_-. ¿Cómo te trata el Elfo este?

Kiki soltó la carcajada al ver los ojos de pistola que le echó Mu a mi pelirroja amiga, pero su risa se cortó en el camino al ver que yo ascendía los últimos escalones a brinquitos, mientras sostenía en mis dos manos un par de muletas.

- Pero... ¿qué te pasó? -preguntó mientras Mu abría los ojos al ver que mi pierna, la mitad de ella, estaba cubierta por una enorme bota blanca-. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

- Es un yeso -respondí con una sonrisa culpable-. Esto es lo que se llama meter la pata, jaja.

- ¿Cómo te rompiste la pierna? -ah, el siempre observador Lemuriano morado haciendo las preguntas más exactas-. ¿Pasó algo en el Santuario de Artemisa?

- No pasó nada digno de mención más que el éxito de la misión, amigo mío -intervine antes de que Chloe abriese la boca-. No hay problema¡en serio!

Encendí mi Cosmo para demostrarles que aún seguía tan dorado como siempre, aprovechando éste para enviarle un mensaje a mi alcahuete favorito.

Balanceándome con las muletas, fui sorteando cada grieta en las losas del suelo para acercarme al Templo de Aries, mientras componía una cara chistosa.

- ... ¿Y entonces?

Joder con Mu, coño.

- Bueno, que me caí bajando por unas escaleras que tiene la Nube de Touma... y bueno, me rompí la pierna, pues.

- Tan bonita -gruñó Aldebarán saliendo de Aries-. Deja que te vea, que el regaño que vas a llevar no va a ser normal. ¿En qué ibas pensando, _garotinha_¿Ibas con la cabeza en las nubes?

- ¡Justamente, Papá! -me reí, _sheepish_-. Es que iba viendo el paisaje en vez de la escalera... y me resbalé¿ves? No todos los días se ve un paisaje lunar¿sabes?

- A otro con esas excusas, muchachita -me regañó cruzando los brazos-. ¿Y ahora cómo vas a hacer para llegar a Capricornio? Y de paso... ¿por qué demonios no te has curado a ti misma con tu Cosmo?

- Ay, Papá -_I whined_-¡es una fractura! No puedo tratarla con Cosmo y luego bajar saltando a la Tierra como si nada... deja que lo haga a mi manera¿sí?

Aldebarán gruñó algo que no alcancé a oír mientras Mu soltaba un suspiro exasperado. Era mi oportunidad de pedir el favor.

- Papá... -dije con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando quería algo-. ¿Me llevas a Capricornio¡Anda! Di que sí, no seas malo...

Mu soltó una risita mientras sacudía la cabeza, al tiempo que Aldebarán abría la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Qué¿Tú te volviste loca o qué¿Sabes lo que es llevarte hasta allá arriba a caballito? No chica, tú perdiste el juicio.

- ¡Ay, Aldebarán¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso conmigo? Por lo menos llévame a Cáncer, anda¡ya luego yo le digo a alguien que me dé el aventón Templo por Templo!

- ¡Tonta! -respondió pasándose la mano por la cabeza-. Yo te subo hasta tu Casa... pero prepárate, porque cuando Saga, Shura, Kanon o Shion se entere de que te heriste por una estupidez te van a sancionar bien feo, para que aprendas a estar siempre en guardia, y mucho más en un Santuario ajeno a nosotros.

- Bueno, ya veré qué hago... por lo pronto, no les digan nada¿sí? Suficiente tengo con las burlas que voy a tener que aguantar hasta Capricornio... ¡Y menos le digan a Saga!

- ¿Que no me digan qué?

El muy maldito había escuchado todo, lo supe en cuanto escuché su tono de voz frío y _harsh_. Apreté los ojos y los dientes, haciendo una mueca.

_Damn it_.

Me lleva la grandísima chin--

- Las botas se llevan en los dos pies, Capricornio -dijo con sarcasmo-. Reporta.

Arrugué la nariz. Me sacaba de quicio que se pusiera en modo jefazo conmigo delante de todo el mundo, además de que el peso de mi cuerpo más la caja de la Armadura ya se me estaba haciendo pesado para una sola pierna. Tenía que sentarme, los soportes de las axilas y las manos de las muletas estaban maltratando dichas partes de mi cuerpo.

- Misión exitosa, la Diosa de la Luna está muy complacida con las acciones de la Señora Athena en la Tierra y envía un mensaje de aprobación a la Alianza de los Santuarios Terrestres, aunque puntualiza que debemos mantenernos vigilantes hacia el lado de la Atlántida.

- Bien. Se lo dirás a la propia Athena, Cáncer -dijo mirando hacia mi amiga, quien alzó una ceja y el pergamino enrollado con la misiva de Artemisa-. Yo llevaré a Capricornio a su Templo. Ve con el Patriarca ahora.

- _Tch_, _tarée_ -dijo antes de desaparecer en el interior de Aries-. _Guéris vite, Chèvre!_

- Aldebarán, puedes estar tranquilo, yo llevaré a Zelha -dijo sin expresión, mientras se acercaba a mí con aire intimidante.

De pronto me vi echada encima de su hombro como un saco de papas, mientras Mu sostenía las muletas y las entregaba a su otra mano. Mi Armadura ahora estaba en manos de Mu, quien la entregó a Kiki.

- Si necesitas alguna otra ayuda...

- No. Creo que puedo bastarme solo para esta sencilla tarea.

- ¡Saga! -exclamé, horrorizada-. ¡No le hables así! Mu, disculpa...

- No hay problema -sonrió él, un poco tenso-. Mejórate pronto, por favor.

- ¡Gracias por cuidar de mi Armadura!

Suspiré mientras salíamos de Aries. Realmente me sentía como un saco de papas, su hombro estaba caliente por el sol y el calor, además de que seguro había estado entrenando. Torcí la boca y apoyé el codo en su espalda, mientras apoyaba el mentón en mi mano.

- No tengo escapatoria¿verdad?

- No.

Auch.

Pasamos todo Tauro y las escalinatas hacia Géminis en total silencio. Aún quería subir a Capricornio, pero al trasponer las columnas porteras del Tercer Templo suspiré profundamente. Amaba la frescura de este Templo, con todo y sus Luces y Sombras.

Un momento... por qué el Laberinto--

Mis _musings_ se vieron interrumpidos cuando mi estabilidad se rompió por dos manos que me posaban en el suelo. Asegurándose que estaba firme en el pie sano, Saga me dio las muletas.

- Encuentra mi habitación y te trataré esa lesión. No puedes subir a Capricornio, así que no tienes más de otra. Chloe va directo al Templo Patriarcal, así que no vas a poder escudarte con ella tampoco.

- ¡Pero...!

- Por cierto, cambié el diseño.

Maldita sea, pensé al verlo alejarse por un pasillo.

X

Y sí había cambiado el diseño _alright_, se notaba a leguas que esta forma no era la llave griega que él acostumbraba a usar en el Laberinto. Empuñé las muletas y maldije en español, mientras hacía lo posible por no quejarme del dolor de la pierna.

Ah¡por lo menos en el Santuario Lunar no sentía tanto dolor, joder! Thesseus me había ayudado, infundiendo una dosis de su Cosmo para adormilar la pierna. Pero ahora, ya en la Tierra... estaba viendo el diablo.

No me quedaba más de otra que seguir el Laberinto, si bien lentamente por los pasos de las muletas, pero conforme avanzaba iba memorizando cada recoveco, mientras "muleteaba" por todo el camino.

Y yo que pensaba que Géminis era fresco... qué calor, joder.

X

Saga observaba los avances con los brazos cruzados. Condenada Cabra, descuidada, despistada...

- ¿Sabías que la recarga del peso del cuerpo en esos soportes es fastidioso? Es como intentar caminar con zancos -dijo Kanon, acercándose. Saga no respondió-. Vengo de ver a Chloe... me contó la verdad. No se cayó nada.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa se resiente con esas cosas? La pierna sana. El impacto de cada paso es considerable para la planta del pie, mucho más si se lleva rato caminando. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene en eso?

- Casi dos horas.

- ¡¿Qué?! Maldita sea, Saga, tú perdiste la cabeza. Puede terminar lesionada de ambas piernas si dejas que siga así¿no te das cuenta que ella no va a detenerse por ser una condenada cabeza dura como tú?

Saga suspiró y movió una mano, perdiéndose en un pasillo. Kanon sacudió la cabeza reprobadoramente, alejándose por el pasillo opuesto.

X

A la izquierda de uno de los pasillos sin salida... ¡una luz!

Elevé una plegaria a Athena mientras arrastraba el pie sano y apoyaba el talón del yeso en otro paso. Las manos me estaban matando, y las junturas inferiores de mis brazos con los hombros me ardían _as hell_.

Paso a paso, despacio, se descubrió ante mis ojos el pedestal de la Armadura de Géminis. Respiré profundamente mientras me balanceaba hacia ella, apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. La Armadura brilló al acercarme.

- Hola, _Vishnú_ -susurré, jadeante-. ¿Me puedo sentar contigo un momento?

Sabía que no me iba a contestar como lo hacía Capricornio, con una vibración y una resonancia en mi Cosmo, pero me senté a su lado mientras dejaba caer las muletas a mis pies. Descansaría un poco, un poco nada más...

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, _wincing_ ante la tensión en mi cuello y hombros. Aunque me tenía merecido el regaño y el castigo de Saga por ser tan descuidada, no pude por menos que insultarlo mentalmente por su sangre fría.

Ni tan sangre fría, me recordó mi mente irónicamente, mientras bufaba al recordar las veces en que yo lo regañaba por querer hacer un _make out session_ en plenas Escaleras Zodiacales. Necio.

Di un respingo cuando lo sentí sentarse a mi lado con un suspiro escapándose de su pecho. Me volví a verlo al mismo tiempo que él se volvía a mí.

- No me caí -dije entre dientes, evitando su mirada.

- Lo sé -respondió, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

- Al llegar al Santuario Lunar fuimos atacadas por Odysseus y Thesseus... pero como teníamos órdenes de no hacer nada que pudiese echar a perder la misión evitamos los golpes... hasta que ese cabrón que se la tira de estrella de rock decadente me hizo molestar y...

Dioses, esto era vergonzoso.

- ...Liberé Excalibur para hacer espacio y hacerle saber a Touma que habíamos llegado... con tan mala suerte que me llevé mi propia pierna por el medio. Me corté el hueso prácticamente a la mitad... por suerte Artemisa había visto gran parte de la pelea y supo cómo restañarme la herida muscular, pero el hueso aún no se empareja.

Recliné la cabeza en uno de los brazos de la Tercera Armadura, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento y moviendo la pierna sana para que no se me acalambrase.

- _I'm such a dumbass_... lo bueno es que sirvió para que Artemisa nos atendiera rápido como un favor a Touma... _I'm sorry_...

- No te disculpes, un error lo comete cualquiera -murmuró frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Con qué brazo ejecutaste el ataque?

- Ese fue el problema, fue la Excalibur izquierda... -suspiré, humillada.

- ¿Por qué no usaste tu Cosmo para ayudar a la curación?

- Porque eso no funciona con huesos y tú lo sabes. Me había cortado la pierna casi por completo, así no podía...

Hubo un silencio hasta que mi balance fue movido nuevamente. Saga me llevaba de nuevo en brazos, tan silencioso en su mutismo que no me atreví a hablar. Al llegar al cuarto de baño me sentó en la banqueta que como siempre, estaba ubicada al lado de la pequeña alberca que servía de bañera.

Tomando el yeso con cuidado, envió un pulso cósmico repetido al duro material, destrozándolo en pocos minutos. Luego, metódicamente, hizo que me despojase de toda la ropa que traía, desgarrando eficientemente lo que había que desgarrarse para que mi pierna no sufriese y no tuviese que levantar los brazos.

Por último, me sumergió en el agua, deliciosamente caliente.

- Necia -murmuró al ingresar él en el agua-. Un día de estos me vas a matar con tus descuidos...

- Ay, ya, no me regañes más -me quejé mientras me frotaba los bíceps-. Suficiente he tenido ya con mis propias recriminaciones.

Sin decirme más, me atrajo hacia sí y me sentó en su regazo, mientras encendía su Cosmo. Sólo entonces pude darme cuenta.

La resonancia de su energía me decía lo mucho que se había preocupado por mí en esos meses que estuve en el Santuario Lunar... y lo mucho que me había extrañado.

Su Cosmo había cambiado... seguía siendo poderoso e intimidante, pero conmigo era... cálido, gentil, casi amable, casi amoroso.

Encendí mi propia energía como respuesta, mientras ambos manteníamos la luminosidad de ambos Cosmos y éstos lentamente se sincronizaban, cada átomo, cada molécula, cada elemento... armonizándose y resonando con una nueva profundidad.

- ¿Quién cuidará de ti cuando yo no esté?

La pregunta surgió en un susurro detrás de mis cabellos, mientras mi frente se apoyaba en su hombro opuesto.

- ¿Y quién cuidará de ti si yo falto? -repliqué, aspirando el único aroma de su piel.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, aún más que el mío propio... pero para mí, era como acariciar un muñeco de porcelana. Una porcelana rugosa y reseca, pero no había nada mejor que eso.

- Vamos, _koukla_, hay que hacerte caminar un poco con ese pie antes de que se te atrofie.

Heh. Al parecer, yo no era la única que pensaba en la fragilidad de las muñecas de porcelana.

-

- _Tenna' ento lye omenta_ -

**AN:** _Koukla_ significa "muñeca", en griego. **8D**


	10. Worthy Enough

Resulta que cuando fui el año pasado a México, mis amigos me llevaron a una tienda Vid, donde compré 24 de los 28 tomos de Saint Seiya (los otros cuatro los tenía aquí en Venezuela :P). Esta tarde del lunes terminé el tomo 26, pero algo en un tomo anterior me tenía dando vueltas desde que vi esa escena en particular en las ovas de Meikai Hen.

¿Recuerdan a Shaka mencionándole a Hades que él y Athena estuvieron buscándolo en los Campos Elíseos?

Ésta es mi representación de esa idea. No es propiamente parte del Amazonverse, pero ya me da de todo abrir otro tema con drabbles con contenido canon de la serie.

Sin más dilación...

-

**Worthy Enough**

-

Una suave brisa cálida y dulce bañó el impasible rostro de mi acompañante.

Habíamos caminado mucho; ese tiempo nos sirvió para hablar un poco. Él me contó sobre su entrenamiento y sus conversaciones con Buda, y yo le conté del tiempo en que aún no era una Diosa, sino sólo una chiquilla malcriada y bastante arrogante.

Tal vez Shaka, siendo encarnación del Iluminado, podría entenderme un poco ese pasado que, si bien no era muy bueno que digamos, era un pasado que a veces añoraba con nostalgia.

Ser una mortal sin más preocupación que esperar al chico que le gusta.

Mi rubio acompañante era muy ducho en adivinar los sentimientos y emociones humanas. Un chico inteligente, si bien algo inocente, que acompañaba sus palabras con enseñanzas de su vida pasada como si fuesen divinos pensamientos que me regalase Buda directamente. Pero había ciertos momentos en que su inocencia, por ser una persona reclusa en sí mismo, surgía frescamente como un manantial recién abierto en la suave Madre Tierra.

En esos momentos descubrí que Shaka estaba sonriendo al verme reírme de él.

Sus doradas botas hacían ese sonido característico del metal cuando choca con piedra, mientras recorríamos las prisiones, los pasillos. Mis ojos siempre seguían a las pobres almas castigadas que lloraban lágrimas de sangre mientras cumplían con su castigo divino.

Más de una vez mi Dorado acompañante se detuvo conmigo a contemplar los despojos de la post-mortem.

Y en ningún momento cruzó una palabra de apuro o recordatorio de nuestro destino.

Pero cuando pisamos territorio sagrado... pude ver que Shaka no hallaba para dónde mirar. Era de esperarse, un jardín exótico y hermoso como lo eran los Campos Elíseos guardaban un gran misticismo para el Santo más cercano a ser un Dios. La energía que se percibía era de gran paz, de descanso y dulce sueño, de suave elegía y épica recompensa.

El problema residía en que nuestro objetivo no se encontraba allí.

"Athena," me dijo Shaka, suavemente, con ese tono de reverencia y respeto que siempre acompañaba su bien timbrado tono. "Él no se encuentra aquí."

"No, no está," confirmé su afirmación con un asentimiento de mi cabeza. "Regresemos al Inframundo, Shaka. Esto, aunque hermoso, es muy efímero."

Al alzar los ojos y encontrar los de mi Santo, pude darme cuenta que él entendió lo que quise decir clara y rotundamente.

Buda estaba conmigo en mi misión. No podía sentirme mejor acompañada en estos momentos.

-

_ - Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_

8D


	11. Kanaima

**Disclaimer:** Meh.

-

**Kanaima**

-

Suspiré con fastidio en el mismo momento en que Saga completaba sus rituales nocturnos y se aproximaba a la cama.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" preguntó al darse cuenta que yo me cruzaba de brazos por encima de la sábana. "Has tenido mala cara desde la cena."

"Es por culpa de Milo," rezongué mientras Saga acomodaba su cuerpo junto al mío sobre la cama. "Se puso a hablar de historias de terror y me molestó."

Saga se volteó hacia mí, apoyando su torso en su codo y alzando una ceja.

"¿No me digas que te sugestionaste por el cuento de los chillidos que se oyen en el cementerio de los Santos?"

Rodé los ojos, en un intento de aparentar más fastidio que aprensión.

"No vale, qué te pasa," respondí al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada. "Esas historias no me gustan, es todo."

Saga entrecerró los ojos, como midiendo la cantidad de verdad de mis palabras.

"No tienes por qué tenerles miedo a esas historias," remarcó casualmente, mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana hasta la cintura. "Los fantasmas no existen. Los espectros, por otro lado..."

"Ah, ya cállate," protesté sentándome al tiempo que mantenía la sábana pegada a mi cuerpo. "¿Quieres saber un cuento de miedo de verdad? Te lo voy a contar."

"No hay nada en este mundo que me asuste, Oraios," respondió Saga arrogantemente, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y haciéndolos almohada para la misma. "A ver, dispara."

Sonreí levemente. La última vez que conté esta historia, hasta la misma Chloe dio un respingo al escuchar un cuervo graznando.

"Bien. Luego no me vengas con quejas porque no puedes dormir."

Saga alzó la ceja por toda respuesta.

Respiré profundo mientras movía mi cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con él... y comencé mi historia.

"Eran tiempos de lluvia, y la hija del Cacique Waraira no había medido bien el tiempo que le tomaría recolectar la yuca para el _casabe_. La hija del Waraira rogaba a los dioses por que no la sorprendiese la noche en plena selva, donde los _Kanaimas_ vivían y hacían maldades rampantes.

"Los Kanaimas no tenían forma ni color; eran espíritus _Pias_ que ocasionaban muertes misteriosas y epidemias por venganza, tal vez porque una niña bonita les negó chicha, _yopo_ o casabe. Robaban _ekatons_, que son las almas de los Pemones, y dejaban a sus contenedores para que los tigres y los cunaguaros, junto a los zamuros, hiciesen lo que quisieran con la carne.

"Los zamuros eran los peores, decía el Cacique Waraira. Nunca deberían dejar a los zamuros acercarse, pues la piedra llama a la piedra y el Rey Zamuro era traicionero.

Guardé silencio por un momento, observando que Saga se había arrellanado más en la cama, bajando los brazos y apoyando su _upper-body_ en la pared. Tenía toda su atención.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del Rey Zamuro?"

Saga asintió, esbozando una sonrisa leve. Recordé que ya le había contado parte de las costumbres de los indígenas de la selva, por lo que no tenía que volvérselo a contar.

"El Rey Zamuro era el líder de la selva. Los tigres y los cunaguaros le obedecían, pagando una deuda que tenían con él. El Rey Zamuro les regaló ojos brillantes a todos los felinos, y a cambio ellos tenían que cazar para él. Una _danta_ era lo usual, pero un buen día... eso no fue suficiente.

"Y el Rey Zamuro pidió una niña joven, porque quiso casarse. Los tigres obedecieron y se lanzaron en su búsqueda, encontrando a la hija del Cacique Waraira, perdida junto al río. La hija del Waraira se asustó al verse rodeada de tigres y cunaguaros, pero asintió cuando uno de ellos le dijo que el Rey Zamuro quería una niña para él.

"Cuando ella llegó ante él, la impresión casi la hace caer de rodillas. El Rey Zamuro era negro y maligno, como si muchos Kanaimas se hubiesen reunido en un solo punto y le hubiesen dado forma. Bajando del árbol donde se encontraba hasta el suelo con lentos y majestuosos aleteos, el Rey Zamuro echó una piedra hacia la muchacha. Ella supo que la piedra del zamuro era una cosa preciada, un amuleto contra los peligros y un escudo contra los Kanaimas.

"Como la hija del Waraira no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, entendió que la piedra del Rey Zamuro debía ser mucho más valiosa que la de los otros zamuros. Desafortunadamente para ella, los cunaguaros y los tigres también lo pensaron así.

"El Rey Zamuro ordenó a los felinos llevar a la hija del Cacique Waraira con su padre, para que ella le entregase la piedra en pago por darle su hija al Rey Zamuro. Ella sólo pudo asentir, sabiéndose ya propiedad del líder de la selva.

"Pero de pronto se quedó sola con los felinos, quienes la llevaron lejos, muy lejos, confabulando para quitarle la piedra del Rey Zamuro aún cuando éste ya les había brindado ojos amarillos y brillantes.

De la hija del Cacique Waraira no se supo más, ni su ekaton pudo ser convocada por el Piache de la aldea. Desapareció, tragada por la selva y sus incontables misterios, sus indecibles secretos, y más nunca llegó noticia alguna de ella...

"Hasta que el mismísimo Rey Zamuro descendió sobre la aldea y habló con el Cacique Waraira, quien triste por la pérdida de su hija confirmó que ella no había llegado de vuelta de su recolección de yuca, hace muchos días y lunas, haciendo al Rey Zamuro entender quién, o quiénes eran los culpables de la ausencia de la hija del Waraira.

"Pero por más que la buscó, no la encontró.

"Por eso, maldijo a todos los felinos de la selva a llevar marcas en su piel, marcas que los harían algunas veces obvios para los humanos, quienes que les atacarían por el daño hecho a la hija del Cacique Waraira. Los felinos ya no pudieron ocultarse en el día de la ira de los humanos, y por más que le rogaron a los Kanaimas que viniesen y arremetieran contra los humanos, éstos no vinieron.

"Hoy en día, cada vez que un zamuro cruza el cielo de la selva, los tigres y cunaguaros se ocultan, sabiendo que detrás de cualquier zamuro está el Rey Zamuro, aún buscando a los culpables de la pérdida de la niña que quería para él. Los cuervos se burlan una y mil veces de ellos, volando lejos para que no los tigres y los cunaguaros no pudiesen acallarlos.

Soplé la vela sobre la tabla junto a la cama, dejando que sólo fuese la luna la que iluminase parte de mi cara. Sabía que mis ojos eran la parte final de la historia, por lo que sonreí malévolamente, esperando la reacción de mi azulejo.

"Y ahora, los tigres y cunaguaros cazan de noche, cuando la oscuridad funde sus marcas de vergüenza y sus ojos, brillantes, es lo único que se ve entre el gran follaje de la selva."

Eché un poco la cabeza para atrás, jugando con la luz un poco de manera que mis ojos resultaran iluminados.

Los ojos de Saga se entrecerraron y ensancharon por la sorpresa, sentándose intempestivamente.

"...Por un momento pensé que eras un gato pulguiento de esos," dijo, soltando un pesado suspiro. Yo respondí su sincero comentario con una larga carcajada, a sabiendas de que la leyenda que le acababa de contar era un mero producto de mi imaginación de una noche en la Fuente, donde todas las chicas nos reunimos a contarnos cosas de miedo. El cuento del lobo Fenrir de Alexiel fue un tanto perturbador, aunado a uno que contó Padma sobre lo que se podía oír en las montañas que rodeaban su antiguo hogar.

Chloe la tuvo más cerca con un cuento realmente terrorífico de criaturas que vivían en un cementerio de París, pero todas dieron un respingo con mi historia, para mi obvia diversión.

"Te asusté, ¿verdad?" le pregunté al azulejo que en ese momento sacudía la cabeza y me abrazaba para acomodarnos en nuestra pose usual. Saga bufó por un momento, apartando mi cabello y echándolo por sobre mi cabeza.

"Oraios, yo no le tengo miedo a los muertos," explicó con voz divertida. "Yo le tengo más miedo a los vivos y a los Dioses que quieren hacer con la Tierra lo que se les venga en gana."

"Ah, pero ese es el punto, ¡te conté una historia de miedo de los vivos!"

Saga bufó de nuevo, esta vez claramente de forma burlona.

"Los animales tampoco me dan miedo, _Elkystiki_."

"Pues qué bueno," respondí con un bostezo, señalando casualmente una piedra grande que reposaba en el alféizar de la ventana. "¿Ves eso? Es una Piedra de Zamuro. Cuida que no vengan por ella, ¿sí?"

Y sin más ni más, me quedé dormida, sin saber que mi querido azulejo se quedaría despierto por un buen rato más... sólo para dar un respingo al oír el repentino graznido de un cuervo.

-

_~ Tenna' ento lye omenta ~_

-XxX-

XD  
Había olvidado subir esto... desde el año pasado. LOL.


End file.
